L'amour, plus fort que tout
by Prongsdu13
Summary: Caleb, Pogue, Reid et Tyler, sont dotés de pouvoirs, ils se sentent invincible jusqu'au jour où ils ressentent une drôle d'énergie. Cette même énergie qu'ils créent lorsque ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs. Arriverons-t-il à savoir d'où celle-ci provient ?


INTRO

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, pour débuter une nouvelle année à Spencer, une année, qui pour certains d'entre vous est le début du cycle de trois ans du lycée, pour d'autres qu'une suite à vos études, et pour d'autres encore, cette année 2011 est la dernière de votre vie d'étudiant. Mais ce n'est que le commencement de votre future vie. Pour cette dernière ligne droite, Spencer accueille de nouveaux étudiants, qui sont à mes côtés ». Le proviseur montra d'un signe de la main une dizaine d'élèves, dont nous quatre.

« Il y a de nouvelles proies » Annonça un jeune garçon, blond au premier rang.

« Et elles ne sont pas toutes moches » Continua son ami, à sa droite.

« En ce mois d'octobre, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année. » Finit le proviseur.

Les élèves applaudirent tous ensemble le directeur du lycée, puis se levèrent. L'amphithéâtre devint un lieu de brouhaha. Le groupe d'élèves qui se tenaient à nos côté sur l'estrade sortirent en dernier. Ils prirent leurs temps pour parler avec leurs nouveaux professeurs. Nous quatre, nous osions à peine les regarder. Avant que tous les élèves ne soient sortis de l'immense pièce, le directeur repris la parole.

« Les fils d'Ipswich sont attendus dans mon bureau ». Dit celui-ci

Les élèves sortirent de la pièce.

BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR

« Bonjour les garçons » Dit le directeur.

« Bonjour Monsieur Higgins » Dirent les quatre garçons.

« Asseyez-vous je vous prie » Annonça le proviseur.

Les garçons s'installèrent dans les quatre fauteuils installés spécialement pour eux.

« Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, vous êtes les fils d'Ipstwich, vous devez vous occupez des nouveaux arrivants. » Expliqua-t-il.

« De tous les arrivants ? » Demanda le blond de la bande.

« Oui, de tous, ils doivent se sentir comme chez eux, comme ils avaient toujours étaient là, plus précisément quatre élèves, quatre jeunes filles, elles se disent être des sœurs, mais ne portent pas le même nom de famille, elles ont étaient élevées ensemble, c'est ce que m'a dit l'une d'entre elle »

« Comment doit-on les aider ? » Demanda le plus jeune d'entre eux.

« Je ne dis pas que vous devez sortir avec elles, mais leurs « parents » sont de la police et je ne voudrais pas qu'elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains, il faut qu'elles se sentent à l'aise dans ce nouveau lycée » Ordonna Mr Higgins.

« Très bien, qui sont-elles ? » Questionna le jeune métis.

« Elles se nomment : Jessy Portman, Lucie Bell, Alex Swan et Marie Crawford, elles sont toutes les quatre dans la même chambre que Rosie Meyer dans la chambre 1340, je compte sur vous les garçons »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on fera tout notre possible pour qu'elles se sentent bien à Spencer » Dit le garçon aux cheveux mi long.

« Merci, vous pouvez retourner à vos appartement ».

Les quatre garçons se levèrent et sortirent de la salle du proviseur.

« Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que l'on se les ferra » Rajouta le blondinet.

« Tu ne penses qu'à ça toi » Dit le métisse.

DANS LA CHAMBRE 1340

« ça y est, c'est ici » Dit Marie.

« Tape avant d'entrer » Rajouta Alex.

« Non c'est bon il y a personne, entre » Annonçais-je

Les quatre filles entrèrent dans la grande chambre, et virent cinq lits côte à côte. Dans la grande pièce se trouvaient en plus des lits, cinq petits bureaux, des petites armoires et une grande douche.

« Chouette, il n'y a pas de toilette » Dit Lucie.

« Génial, faudra sortir pour aller pisser, comme ça tout le monde sera au courant » Ajouta Marie.

« Quelqu'un arrive » Dis-je.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvra, et une jeune fille, au boucle de bronze entra dans la pièce.

« Ah vous êtes déjà là ? Bonjour je suis Rosie, Rosie Meyer, votre camarade de chambre ». Dit la jeune fille en faisant un large sourire.

« Salut Rosie, je suis Jessy Portman » Annonçais-je avant toutes les autres en lui serrant la main.

« Moi c'est Alex Swan »

« Marie Crawford »

« Lucie Bell »

« Wahou, depuis le temps que j'attends d'avoir des camarades de chambres ! Je suis toute excitée ». Expliqua Rosie.

« Pour nous c'est pareil, on avait hâte de savoir qui était notre nouvelle amie » Dit Jessy.

« Tu as déjà ton lit ou on peut choisir ? » Demanda Alex.

« Non prenait celui que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. » Ajouta l'hôte.

Les filles s'arrangèrent pour avoir leur lit, et commencèrent à déballer leurs affaires.

« Ah oui au fait Rosie, on a vu qu'il n'y avait pas de toilette dans la chambre, où est-ce qu'ils sont ? » Demandais-je.

« Dans le couloir un peu plus loin » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Tu peux m'y mener s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller » Continuais-je.

« Oui bien sûr ».

Je laissais les filles seules, quant à moi je partis avec Rosie vers les toilettes. En seulement quelques pas, nous étions déjà arrivées.

« Voilà, c'est ici » Dit Rosie.

« Ok merci » Lui répondis-je

« Je peux te laisser ? Il faut que je range mes affaires » Demanda Rosie doucement.

« Oh oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas me perdre ». Dis-je en souriant.

Après quelques instants, Je sortie des toilettes et me lava les mains. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de la sortie en regardant scrupuleusement la décoration des murs, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je percutais un autre élève.

« Oh » Dis-je en tombant en arrière.

L'élève que je venais de percuter eu le reflex de me rattrapait avant que je ne parte trop en arrière. Je sentie une vague de chaleur lorsque il me toucha le dos. C'était surement le fait que je devenais toute rouge, honteuse de me prendre quelqu'un de pleine face.

« Pardonne moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda un garçon plutôt mignon.

« Euh oui ça va, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas vu la porte s'ouvrir. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

« Tu es nouvelle ici, non ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui je viens d'arriver ».

« Pogue Parry » Me dit-il en souriant et en me tendant la main.

« Tu es celui qui a fait une réflexion ce matin à l'amphithéâtre en disant que les nouvelles filles n'étaient pas toutes moches » Répliquais-je.

« J'avais raison ». Rajouta-t-il.

Je souriais, et il fit de même. Je finis par lui serrer la main par politesse. Je sortie des toilettes et retourna vers la porte de ma nouvelle chambre, lorsque j'entendis:

« Et tu ne m'a pas dit ton prénom »

Je me retournais, et le vis devant la porte des toilettes. Je souriais bêtement.

« Jessy ».

« Ravi de t'avoir connu Jessy ». Il me souriait et partis.

Je fis de même. J'entrais dans la chambre et tout le monde me regardais.

« Alors, tu en as mis du temps ? » Me dit Marie.

« Désolé, j'ai failli être assommé » Répondis-je.

« Comment ça ? » Me demanda Rosie inquiète.

« Un garçon m'a percuté » Dis-je

« Combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ? Ce n'est pas en fonçant dans les garçons que tu te ferra amie avec eux » Rétorqua Alex.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, moi je souriais contrarier.

« Oh ne fait pas la gueule, nous on est tes amies » Dit Lucie.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je dois savoir de vous ? Racontez moi ce qu'il vous plait, vos loisirs, les garçons que vous avez eu tout le tralala quoi » Dit Rosie.

On s'installa sur les lits en formant un cercle pour que l'on puisse tous s'écouter.

« Alors je commence » Dit Marie. « J'ai 17 ans, j'ai toujours vécu avec Alex, Lucie et Jessy, ce sont mes sœurs, ce sont les parents de Lucie qui m'ont recueilli lorsque mes parents sont morts. J'avais 4 ans, on m'a dit qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Pour ce qui est de mes goûts et de mes loisirs, j'aime bien la couleur jaune, j'aime la photographie, et ma matière préférer et la physique. Pour ce qui est des garçons, j'aime plutôt les gars calme, assez timide, je n'ai jamais eu de petit amis, il faut dire que je n'ai jamais accroché avec les garçons de mon ancienne école ». Continua-t-elle.

« Ok, à qui le tour ? » Demanda Rosie.

« A moi, je me lance » Démarra Alex. « J'ai 17 ans, et moi aussi j'ai toujours vécu auprès des filles, les parents de Lucie m'ont recueilli lorsque j'avais 3 ans et demi. Mes parents m'ont abandonnée, ils ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de moi, alors ils m'ont laissée sur le paillasson d'une maison, c'était celle de Lucie. Heureusement pour moi que je suis tombée sur une très bonne famille. Mes goûts sont particulier, j'aime tout ce qui est mécanique, toucher aux matériaux, etc... Pour ce qui est des garçons, c'est le contraire de Marie, j'aime les garçons qui ose, les gros durs. J'ai eu beaucoup de relation, mais aucune sérieuse. Il ne faut pas te fier à mes jolies petites boucles dorées, je suis le diable, sous cet air de petit ange. » Finit par dire Alex en ricanant.

« A toi Lucie, dit Rosie surprise de ce qu'elle venait entendre.

« Alors moi, mon histoire commence comme toutes celles des autres. Je l'ai connait depuis que je suis toute petite, nous sommes des sœurs, rien ne peut nous séparer. Mes parents gagnent beaucoup d'argent, mon père est docteur et ma mère est infirmière libérale. Du coup ils n'ont pas eu de problème pour recueillir les filles. De plus, ma mère à eu un problème de santé et ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant, mais recueillir autant d'enfant était une bénédiction pour eux. Pour ce qui est de mes goûts j'aime la comédie, le théâtre en général, j'aime avoir plusieurs personnalités. Pour ce qui est des garçons, j'aime les garçons posés, sur d'eux, gentil et mature. Je suis tombée sur des tarés crois-moi, mais maintenant je veux vraiment une relation sérieuse. »

« Wahou et toi Jessy ? » Me demanda Rosie.

« Et bien pour moi, on connait toutes le début de mon histoire, mes parents on péris dans un incendie dans ma maison, j'étais à l'école lorsque c'est arrivé. Un matin je pars de chez moi pour aller à l'école, ma mère me promet une surprise en rentrant à la maison le soir. Et lorsque je dois retourner à la maison, c'est la mère de Lucie qui me prend et qui m'emmène chez elle. Lucie et moi, nous étions dans la même classe toute les deux. C'est la mère de Lucie qui m'a dit que je ne verrais plus mes parents, qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux. Pour ce qui est de mes goûts, j'aime la philosophie, tout ce qui se rapporte à la pensée. J'aime les garçons qui font rebelle à l'extérieur mais qui sont tendre à l'intérieur. J'aime assez cette carapace qu'ils essaient de se donner. J'ai eu quelques petits amis, mais ils m'ont tous trahi. Il faut dire que je donne ma confiance aux gens un peu trop vite, et que parfois il faudrait mieux que j'écoute ma tête au lieu d'écouter mon cœur. » Racontais-je. « Et toi Rosie ? ».

« Eh bien, maintenant je ne peux pas faire mieux que vous. J'ai eu une vie plutôt calme comparée à la vôtre. Mes parents se sont toujours occupés de moi, je suis une fille unique, je n'ai donc jamais eu de sœur ni de frère, à mon grand désespoir. Je me suis souvent sentie seule, mais c'est fini maintenant. Ça fait 1 an que je sors avec un garçon, on s'aime vraiment. »

« Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? » Demandais-je.

« Chase Collins » répondit-elle en rougissant.

« Oh c'est trop mignon, elle rougie ! » Remarqua Marie.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Alex me regarda, je lui fis signe d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir qui était derrière, puis elle l'ouvrit en grand.

« Bonjour on peut rentrer ? » Demanda, un garçon métis.

« Oui bien sûr entrez » Répondit Rosie.

« Merci » Dit le garçon.

Il était suivi de près par trois autres garçons. Je reconnu l'un des quatre garçons, celui qui m'avait bousculé dans les toilettes, Pogue.

« Oh re-bonjour, est-ce que tu vas mieux ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui merci » Lui répondis-je

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans cette chambre » Ma dit-il en souriant.

Lucie me donna un léger coup de coude dans le bras gauche. On se regarda en souriant.

« Je me présente, je suis Caleb Danvers, lui c'est Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin et Tyler Simms ». Dit le jeune métisse en pointant ses camarades un par un.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Alex Swan, voici Marie Crawford, Lucie Bell et Jessy Portman, nous sommes sœurs, et puis vous connaissez Rosie »

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez sœurs mais que vous ne portez pas le même nom de famille » Demanda le garçon nommé Reid.

« C'est parce que ce sont les parents de Lucie qui nous ont recueilli lorsque nous étions enfants » Répondis-je.

« Je suis désolé, nous ne le savions pas » Reprit Pogue en étant gêné.

« Ce n'est rien, nous ne les avons pas tellement connu, on n'a pas eu le temps de s'accrocher à eux » Dit Marie

« Bon est-ce que Rosie vous a parlé de la fête que l'on donne ce soir ? » Demanda Tyler

« Non je n'ai pas encore eu le temps » Répondit Rosie.

« Et bien vous êtes toutes invité dans la demeure des fils d'Ipswich à 20h00 » Dit Caleb.

« On y sera, avec plaisir » Ajouta Alex.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Pogue se retourna

« A toute à l'heure alors » Dit Pogue en m'adressant un sourire.

Je lui souriais et lui acquiesça, il ferma la porte.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? » Me demanda Lucie.

« Rien pourquoi » Répondis-je en souriant.

« Rien ? Tu te fou de nous, il t'a carrément branché » Dit Marie

« Tu crois ? » Lui demandais-je en rougissant.

« Bien sûr, tout le monde l'a vu » Rajouta Rosie.

« Il est vraiment trop craquant vous ne trouvez pas ? » Ais-je eu le temps de répliquer.

« Bof, je préfère Reid » Dit Alex. « Parle-nous d'eux » Demanda-t-elle à Rosie.

« Et bien je ne connais pas grand-chose d'eux, mais je sais que ce sont les fils d'Ipstwich, les enfants des familles fondatrices de cette ville. C'est la mère de Caleb qui les à élevés, les parents des autres garçons sont en ville, ils ne voulaient pas être séparés alors la mère de Caleb à fait un genre de pacte pour garder les quatre enfants toujours ensemble. Souvent pendant les vacances, ils retournent voir leurs parents. Ils ont étaient comme vous, tous les quatre en même temps, ils se considèrent comme des frères, même si Caleb est plus proche de Pogue et Reid avec Tyler. ». Dit Rosie.

« Waouh c'est parfait pour nous quatre » Ajouta Alex.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux nous dire ? » Demanda Marie.

« Non, je sais qu'ils font partis du groupe de natation du lycée, ce sont les meilleurs, Caleb est spécialisé dans le 100 mètres nage libre, Reid Dans le dos crawlé, Tyler dans la brasse et Pogue dans le papillon ».

« C'est le mien le plus athlétique désolé les filles » Rajoutais-je.

« Pogue a aussi une moto qu'il chouchoute la plupart de son temps » Me dit Rosie en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ah il a de bon goût côté mécanique » Dit Alex.

« Bon nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça, on devrait se préparer pour la soirée de tout à l'heure, avec un peu de chance je vous présenterez Chace » Nous dit Rosie

« On espère bien » Dit Lucie.

Nous nous préparâmes pour la petite fête chez les « Fils d'Ipstwich ». Marie mis sa belle robe rouge d'été, cela fessait ressortir ses reflet roux sur ses cheveux. Alex mis un haut bleu clair et un jean serré, elle lâcha ses boucles dorée sur ses épaules. Lucie et moi nous avion opté pour un décolleté bleu pailleté pour elle et noir pour moi. Tout cela avec un jean, des talons et de jolies bijoux. Rosie se mis quant à elle une tunique qui arrivait mis cuisse en coton de couleur beige. Nous étions fin prête pour la super soirée qui s'annonçait. Il était 20h15 lorsque nous partîmes de la chambre. La demeure des fils d'Ipstwich n'était pas loin selon Rosie, nous avions décidé d'y aller à pied. En une dizaine de minute nous étions arrivées devant un manoir gigantesque.

« C'est ça la demeure des fils d'Ipstwich ? » Demanda Marie bouche bée.

« C'est un palais » Rajoutais-je

« Ma maison fait à peine le quart de ce palace » Dit Lucie gênée

Le manoir était immense. Tout d'abord, la première chose que l'on voyait, était un gigantesque portail en fer forgés, il devait faire 10 mètres de haut. Puis lorsqu'on avait passées le grand portail d'acier, nous étions dans un magnifique jardin, bordé de cailloux. On gravi trois marches pour arriver enfin, sur la terrasse du somptueux palais. Une vingtaine de vitre couvrait la façade de l'entrée, toutes les pièces étaient éclairées à l'intérieur. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison légèrement coincées.

Rosie engagea le pas pour nous créer un petit chemin pour accéder à ce qui ressemble étrangement à un salon.

« Regarde Lucie, c'est leur salon, il fait la taille de toute notre maison » Dit Marie.

« Oui j'ai vu ça » Répondit-elle

« Salut les filles » Cria une voix derrière nous

Derrière nous se tenaient les quatre garçons. Je souriais bêtement en regardant Pogue qui fit de même.

« Vous avez réussi à venir » Dit Tyler.

« On est très heureux que vous soyez là » Ajouta Pogue

« Nous aussi nous sommes heureuse et super excitée d'être ici » Reprit Alex

« Vous avez un très beau manoir » Rajoutais-je.

« Merci, tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? » Me demanda Pogue

« Ok pourquoi pas » Lui dis-je.

Je me retournai vers mes amis qui me firent un grand sourire. Je suivi de très près Pogue, afin de ne pas me perdre dans la foule. Il monta des escaliers en marbre, je lui emboitai le pas. À l'étage, il n'y avait pas du tout la même ambiance, ici c'était calme, personne nous bousculait. A vrai dire, nous étions seuls.

« Dans cette pièce se trouve le bureau du père à Caleb » Me dit Pogue en me montrant une grande porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme métier ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Commerçant, c'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas beaucoup présent » Répondit-il.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer dans un grand couloir, en guise de décoration, il y avait des armures de chevalier, un peu partout et à certain endroit des animaux empaillés.

« Voici la chambre des parents de Caleb » Continua Pogue.

Je remarquais que sur la porte était gravé un mot en latin : Magus. Je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire, je n'avais jamais pratiqué de latin de ma vie. En dessous de ce mot latin était dessiné une petite étoile.

« Ici c'est la chambre de Caleb » Me dit Pogue.

Pareil pour la chambre de Caleb, sur sa porte était écrit : Aqua. Il n'y avait pas de dessin sur sa porte.

« C'est c'est celle de Tyler » Ajouta Pogue en m'indiquant une porte sur sa droite.

Là aussi il y avait une inscription latine : Aeris, il n'y avait là non plus aucun dessin.

« Ici c'est celle de Reid »

L'inscription était: Terram.

« Et celle-là, c'est la mienne » Dit Pogue en me regardant.

Je remarquais que sur la porte il y avait encore une inscription latine: Ignis.

Pogue ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et me laissa entrer. Sa chambre était gigantesque. Sur le côté droit lorsqu'on entrait, il y avait une commode en bois massif. Au-dessus de celle-ci se trouvait un écran plat énorme. En face il y avait un lit à double place, mais on pouvait facilement dormir à trois dans ce lit extra large. Au fond près de la fenêtre se tenait un petit bureau, avec des photos de ses amis. Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre, Pogue me suivit. Je regardais par la fenêtre, et vu l'immense jardin du manoir.

« C'est gigantesque » Lui dis-je.

« Mes ancêtres ont mis toutes leurs âmes pour construire cet endroit » Me répondit-il.

« C'est très beau » Dis-je en me retournant. Il se tenait à côté de moi et me regardait.

Il y eu un petit blanc pendant un moment, et je ne sais pas pourquoi on se mit à rire.

« Où sont tes parents ? » Me demanda Pogue

« Ils sont morts, dans un incendie » Lui répondis-je.

« Oh pardon » Me dit-il gêné « Je ne savais pas »

« C'est rien » Dis-je en souriant. « Je ne les ait pas connu... et toi les tiens ? »

« Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais 2 ans et mon père ne s'en ai pas remis, il a dit que c'était de ma faute et qu'il ne voulait pas me revoir, donc il est partit, j'avais 3 ans ».

« C'est horrible... je suis désolée » Lui dis-je

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne les aie pas connu moi non plus, on est quitte » Me Répondit-il en souriant.

« D'accord »Dis-je « J'ai entendue dire que tu fais de la natation » Repris-je.

« Oui à Spencer nous sommes les meilleurs, nous avons gagné plusieurs fois le championnat des lycées » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Wahou, et tu portes une combinaison ? » Demandais-je.

« Non juste un maillot » Me dit-il en souriant.

Je me retournai et marcha vers la porte de sa chambre.

« Hum sexy » Dis-je doucement.

« Je t'ai entendue » Répondit-il.

Je me retournai et le regarda en souriant et en me mordant la lèvre, bénissant dieu de l'avoir dit à haute voix.

« On descend retrouver tout le monde ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« D'accord » Lui dis-je.

Avant que je ne commence à sortir de la chambre, il m'agrippa le bras et me poussa contre le mur de sa chambre. Une deuxième vague de chaleur m'envahis, c'était peut-être lui qui me faisait cet effet. Il mit ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et m'embrassa. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je sentie comme une vague de chaleur. Lorsque ses lèvres se retirent des miennes, j'ouvris les yeux et passa ma langue sur mes lèvres toutes chaudes.

« Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister » Me dit-il.

« Je suis contente que tu l'ai fait » Répondis-je.

Il souriait et me laissa partir, et vérifiais qu'il me suivait et descendit les marches pour retourner dans le salon.

« Salut tous les deux, j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de cochonneries » Dit Reid.

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas, on a rien fait, je lui ai juste fait une visite guidée. » Répondit Pogue.

« On a rien raté ? » Demandais-je pour changer de sujet de conversation.

« Non, nous avons juste parlé de tout et de rien » Dit Lucie en souriant.

« Salut mon bébé » Dit un garçon qui s'incruste auprès de Rosie.

« Mon amour » Dit-elle en l'embrassant. « Oh les filles je vous présente Chase Collins, l'amour de ma vie ».

« Salut Chase » Dit Marie.

Rosie fit les présentations de tout le monde.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes nouvelle ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, nous venons d'emménager à la résidence » Répondis-je.

« Ah ben on se verra souvent » Dit Chase en souriant.

Tout à fait par hasard, mon regard se tourna vers Pogue, qui lui, resta focalisé sur Chase. Il faisait une drôle de tête.

« Les mecs ont se fait un babyfoot ? » Demanda Reid.

« Tu veux vraiment te prendre une raclé ? » Rajouta Tyler

« Chase, tu te joins à nous ? » Lui demanda Caleb

« Avec plaisir » Répondis celui-ci.

Les garçons partirent au fond du salon. Nous les suivirent.

« Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, quelqu'un veux quelque chose ? » Nous demanda Pogue.

« Oui une bière s'il te plait » Répondit Reid

« 2 » Dit Tyler

« Chase tu en veux une ? » Demanda Caleb

« D'accord » Dit-il.

« Pogue prend 4 bières s'il te plait » Lui demanda poliment Caleb.

« Un coca pour moi » Dit Rosie

« Attend je viens t'aider » Dis-je.

Je l'accompagnai pour éviter qu'il ne renverse tout sur son passage.

« Merci »Dit-il

« Il y a pas de quoi »

Il descendit des marches pour aller dans le sous-sol de la maison. Il alluma la pièce. C'était un immense garage. Il y avait une dizaine de voiture de collection et deux motos.

« Wahou, a qui sont toutes ces voitures ? » Demandais-je.

« La grise décapotable est à Caleb, le humer est à Tyler, la Ferrari est à Reid, les autres voitures sont au père à Caleb, il en fait la collection. » Me répondit-il en avançant dans le grand garage.

« Et la tienne, elle est où ? » Demandais-je par curiosité.

« Je n'ai pas de voiture, non mon bébé à moi c'est cette moto » Répondit Pogue en me montrant une magnifique moto jaune et noir.

« Elle est énorme » Dis-je.

« Je travaille dessus depuis des mois, elle sera terminé normalement dans 4 mois maximum. Enfin j'espère.»

« Elle va être magnifique ».

« Tu t'y connais un peu un moto ? » Me demanda Pogue.

« Non pas vraiment, c'est plutôt Alex qui s'y connais » Lui avouais-je.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Me demanda Pogue.

« Tu es déjà en train de m'en poser une » Lui fis-je remarquer.

Il souriait.

« Tu cherches une relation sérieuse ou juste un coup d'un soir ? »

Il me fixait, attendant une réponse.

« Honnêtement ? »

« Oui je préférerais » Me dit Pogue.

« J'aimerais une relation sérieuse » Lui avouais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

« Alors prenons notre temps tous les deux d'accord ? Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses entre nous, et j'aimerais aussi avoir une relation sérieuse. » Me dit-il à son tour.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça te dérange si on essaie de rester plus ou moins éloigné l'un de l'autre, si on est vraiment attiré on trouvera un moyen de se mettre ensemble, non ? ». Lui demandais-je.

« D'accord, c'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Bien » Dis-je en rigolant. « Je peux te poser une question moi aussi ? »

« Oui, vas-y »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas Chase ? »

« ça se voit tant que ça ? En fait, je n'ai pas confiance en lui, c'est un pressentiment ».

« Je comprends, mais peut-être que tu te trompes, donne lui une chance » Lui dis-je.

« Je vais essayer » Me promit Pogue.

« Bon alors on les prend ces bouteilles ? » Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Il s'avança vers un grand réfrigérateur et sortit un paquet de bière et des bouteilles de coca-cola. Je l'aida à porter toutes les bouteilles. Je repris les marches qui m'avaient menée dans le garage.

Nous retournions voir nos amis.

« Tenez » Dit Pogue.

« Merci mec » Dirent ses amis.

« Bon, nous on va y aller, il commence à se faire tard » Dit Marie.

« Ouais, on se verra demain » Dis-je.

Et juste au moment où je finis ma phrase, un garçon pousse Reid très violemment par terre. Il était complétement bourré.

« Oh fait attention » Dit Caleb.

« Va cuver ta bière ailleurs connard » Reprit Reid.

Le jeune garçon bourré sauta sur Reid, commença à se battre avec lui. Les deux garçons sortirent de la maison pour se battre.

« Arrêter les mecs » Dit Pogue.

Reid frappa au visage le jeune alcoolique et le mis KO par terre.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? » Cria Reid.

Le garçon réussi difficilement à se lever. Reid était prêt à lui donner un autre coup. Que je le sentis, l'une d'entre nous utiliser son pouvoir sur le jeune garçon pour qu'il retombe sur ses genoux.

Je regardais Lucie, elle me souriait. C'était elle.

« Bon nous on va y aller, maintenant que le fête est finie » Dit Lucie.

« Bonsoir » Dis-je.

« Bonsoir » Me répondit Pogue en souriant.

Sur l'étroit chemin pour sortir de la demeure, Rosie nous annonça que Chase allait la ramener. Nous étions que toutes les quatre. Lorsque nous étions assez éloignées des regards, je me mis à en parler.

« Lucie c'est toi qui a utilisé tes pouvoirs ? » Demandais-je

« Oui » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« Je croyais qu'ici, dans cette nouvelle ville, on ne devait pas les utiliser » Reprit Alex.

« Je sais, mais si ce pauvre type réussissait à se lever, Reid l'aurait tuer » Dit-elle en guise d'argument.

« Heureusement que personne ne t'as vu sinon, nous aurions était obligé d'intervenir » Lui rappela Marie.

« Au moins grâce à moi, ce type est encore en vie » Se dit-elle.

Nous arrivions à la grande résidence pour aller enfin dormir.

AU MEME MOMENT A LA DEMEURE DES FILS D'IPSTWICH

« Heureusement pour toi Reid, Caleb était encore là pour t'aider » Dit Tyler.

Caleb regardait bizarrement Tyler et Reid. Ils partirent tous deux vers le salon de la demeure.

« Tu l'as senti ? » Demanda Caleb à son meilleur ami.

« Ton pouvoir ? Oui, Tyler et Reid aussi » Annonça Pogue.

« Non, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas utilisé mon pouvoir pour aider Reid, ce n'était pas moi » Dit Caleb inquiet.

« Ce n'était pas moi je te le jure, Tyler et Reid pensait que c'était toi, ce n'est donc pas eux non plus » Expliqua Pogue.

« Il y a un autre sorcier dans le coin, reste sur tes gardes ». Avertit Caleb.

La fête se termina quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque il n'y eu plus personne dans leur demeure, Caleb demanda à ses trois amis de descendre avec lui. Ils descendirent tous les quatre au garage. Arrivé là, ils se mirent devant un grand mur où était accrochés divers outils. Tyler actionna un mécanisme en touchant simplement un tournevis. Le mur se mit à bouger, plus précisément à pivoter. Puis il se referma. Les garçons étaient passés dans une salle cacher de l'autre côté du mur. Ils firent un pas en avant. Des centaines de bougies s'allumèrent en même temps. La salle était aussi grande que le garage, il y avait des bibliothèques sur 3 pans de mur. Quatre gros sièges faits de marbre étaient disposés autour d'une espèce de scène en béton.

« Asseyez-vous » Dit Caleb.

Tous obéirent.

« Vous avez tous sentis ce pouvoir tout à l'heure ? » Demanda le jeune métisse.

« Oui, on à tous senti ton pouvoir » Répondit Tyler.

« Sans ton intervention, je l'aurais surement tué ce con » Ajouta Reid.

« Et bien je vous assure que je n'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas moi qui est utiliser mon pouvoir, ni moi, ni Pogue ». Reprit Caleb.

« Mais alors qui ? Tyler et moi nous n'avons rien fait aussi » Assura Reid.

« Nous savons » Dit Pogue.

« Alors il n'y a qu'une solution, un autre sorcier était parmi nous ce soir » Dit Tyler.

« J'allais y venir, il faut rester sur nos garde, peut-être qu'il n'est pas seul. » Annonça Caleb.

« Plusieurs sorciers ? Tu crois que nous sommes en danger ? » Demanda Pogue.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, nous contrôlons les quatre éléments, rien ne peut nous arriver » Dit Reid.

« Pourtant, celui qui t'a empêché de le tuer dégageait une énorme énergie, peut-être même plus que la mienne » Dit Caleb toujours aussi inquiet.

« Nous trouverons qui est le sorcier, nous lui poserons quelques questions » Proposa Tyler.

« Nous devrions facilement le trouver, nous avons toujours vécu dans cette ville, nous connaissons tout le monde, il ne peut pas nous échapper » Annonça Pogue.

« Tu as raison » Dit Caleb « Mais méfiez-vous tout de même »

Les garçons sortirent de la pièce secrète et allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. En une heure seulement les garçons étaient tous plongés dans un sommeil profond. Pogue cette nuit-là rêva de Jessy. Au début de son rêve tout était joyeux. Soudain, dans son rêve si merveilleux, il vit Jessy dans des flammes, criant de douleur. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Caleb, Tyler et Reid se tenaient dans sa chambre, debout prêt de son lit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Tyler.

« Non j'ai fait un cauchemar » Dit Pogue.

« On est au courant, ça fait une dizaine de minutes que tu bouges dans tous les sens et que tu cris: Jessy, non Jessy » Annonça Reid très sérieux pour une fois.

« On la senti cette fois encore, cette énergie, comme celle de ce soir ». Dit Caleb

« Encore ? Cette fois il s'est carrément attaqué à moi » Répondit Pogue.

« Je sais, c'est comme s'il t'envoyait un message » Ajouta Tyler.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? » Demanda Reid.

« C'est personnel » Grogna Pogue.

« On le sait que tu as rêvé de Jessy, toute la maison et les entourages sont au courant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec elle, il la tuait ? » Demanda Caleb à son tour.

« Pas vraiment, elle était heureuse et quand j'ai voulu m'approcher d'elle, il y avait des flammes de partout, elle brulait, elle hurlait de douleur. » Raconta-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Tu crois que c'est toi qui a causé ces flammes ? » L'interrogea Tyler

« Je ne sais pas » Avoua Pogue.

« Et bien ne t'en fait pas, on va veiller sur elle, il ne lui arrivera rien » Annonça Caleb.

« On trouva le sorcier » Reprit Reid.

« Elle n'a rien à craindre ». Finit Tyler.

« Merci » Dit Pogue.

Les garçons sortirent de la chambre de Pogue et retournèrent se coucher. Pogue resta éveillé quelques instants puis repensa à son cauchemar.

« Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal » Dit-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, il s'endormit paisiblement.

LE LENDEMAIN A LA RESIDENCE

« Aller les filles, il faut se lever, c'est notre première journée d'étude » Annonça Rosie.

Nous nous levâmes doucement. Nous étions à la fois excité d'entamer une nouvelle année mais aussi stressé de ce qui allait avec : nouveaux camarades de classes, nouveaux professeurs, et nouvelles matières. Chacune de nous avons pris des spécialités bien différentes. Des spécialités qui correspondaient parfaitement à nos caractères. Pour moi, il était inconcevable de passer une année sans philosophie, mon don était de contrôler la pensée des gens, de lire aussi dans leurs pensée, j'ai découvert mon pouvoir à l'âge de 10 ans, je pouvais lire dans les pensée de mes amies. C'est à cet âge-là que l'on a découvert toutes les quatre l'étendue de nos capacités. Pour Lucie c'était la téléportation mais aussi le dédoublement, sa spécialité était donc la chimie, elle voulait savoir comment elle pouvait formait une jumelle en 1 seconde et comment elle pouvait passer d'un endroit à un autre avant même d'avoir dit « ouf ». Pour Alex, son truc à elle c'est plutôt la mécanique, elle avait reçu le don de crée des objets de toutes valeurs et de toutes tailles. Elle pouvait crée des bijoux en or, comme crée un building, en passant par une télé écran plat et un vase. Elle pouvait tout crée. C'était hallucinant. Elle avait donc demandé d'avoir plus d'heures de mécanique en cour. Pour Marie, son don était de voir à travers différents matériaux, elle possédait une sorte de rayon x. Et je ne sais pas par qu'elle moyen, de temps en temps, elle pouvait prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Sa spécialité était la physique. Bref, nous avions toutes un pouvoir différents mais lorsque nous étions ensemble réuni, je dis bien toutes les quatre, nous avions un don commun : la guérison. Pourtant aucune d'entre nous n'avait un pouvoir qui s'approcher de la médecine. C'était assez étrange.

« Bon c'est bon on est prêtes » Dit Rosie quelques minutes plus tard.

Nous sortîmes de notre chambre commune pour aller vers les salles de classes. Rosie nous donna nos emplois du temps et nous indiqua dans quelle direction allait pour rejoindre notre classe. Nous commencions avec les spécialités, donc pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, nous allions être séparées. Nous étions envoyés aux quatre coins du lycée. J'avançais doucement pour ne pas louper les indications que m'avait données Rosie. J'inspectais chacune des classes pour ne pas passer à côté de la mienne. Puis, je vis le numéro de ma salle de classe, je regardais les personnes qui se trouvaient devant celle-ci. Je vis avec grand plaisir Caleb.

« Ah salut » Lui dis-je.

« Salut » Me répondit-il en me faisant la bise. « Tu ais dans cette salle ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui apparemment et toi ? »

« Oui, j'aime la philosophie » Me dit-il.

« Je n'aurais pas cru, enfin je veux dire, je pensais que tu n'étais pas du genre à aimer penser différemment que tel qu'on te l'a appris. » Lui dis-je.

« Non, j'aime ça, je veux connaître la vérité, savoir comment trouvé la réalité à l'illusion » Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

La sonnerie retentit, le professeur arriva juste à temps. Il nous fit entrer. Nous étions une vingtaine. Caleb, se mit à côté de moi.

« ça ne te dérange pas que je me mette ici ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Non pas du tout, au contraire, je suis contente de ne pas me retrouver seule » Lui avouais-je.

« Je comprends ».

Les heures de spécialités passèrent très vite, j'avais toujours autant de plaisir à écouter un professeur de philosophie. Lorsque les cours furent finit, je partis retrouver les filles au centre de la cour.

« Jessy, alors comment s'est passé ton cour ? » Me demanda Marie.

« Super bien, et toi ? » Lui dis-je en lui retournant la question.

« Super aussi »

« Alors tu es avec quelqu'un que tu connais ? » Me demanda Alex.

« Oui je suis avec Caleb. » Avouais-je.

Lucie me regarda en souriant. Je compris qu'elle l'aimait bien.

« Et vous, vous connaissez quelqu'un ? » Repris-je.

« Oui moi je suis avec Tyler » Me dit Lucie.

« Oh la chance, j'aurais aimé être avec lui, mais je suis avec Reid » Avoua Marie.

« Et moi je suis avec Pogue, il est gentil, mais j'aurais plus apprécié la compagnie de Reid, lui c'est un mec, un vrai. Ton Pogue travail sur une moto. » Rajouta Alex.

« à ce propos, il restaure lui-même sa moto dans son garage, tu pourrais l'aider un peu, juste histoire qu'il est plus vite que ce qu'il prévoit, il y tiens beaucoup » Lui demandais-je.

« Oh tu te fait du souci pour lui ? Il a essayé de me tirer des informations sur toi, je crois qu'il est tombé raide dingue de toi ma beauté » Me dit Alex.

« Ouais ben peut-être qu'on pourrait tous s'arranger le coup avec les différents mecs » Dit Marie.

« Moi je veux Caleb » Annonça Lucie

« Moi Tyler » Cria Marie

« Moi Reid, et toi Jessy on te garda Pogue, mais pour toi c'est déjà fait je crois, il ne peut plus rien faire sans penser à toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais une chose est sûre tu lui a grillé le cerveau. » Dit Alex en rigolant.

« Je vous promet que je ne suis rien fait » Assurais-je.

Depuis ce qui c'était passé avec Arthur mon premier petit ami, je n'avais pas envie de recommencer avec les autres. J'étais très amoureuse d'Arthur, lui aussi disait qu'il m'aimait. Le problème c'est que je n'étais pas sûr de sa fidélité. Une fois, lors d'une grosse engueulade a propos d'une fille qu'il voyait trop souvent à mon goût, j'ai donc lu dans ses pensées et ce que j'y ai découvert ne m'avais pas du tout plus. En plus de me tromper avec son ex, il sortait avec moi juste parce-qu' il avait fait un pari avec son meilleur ami. J'étais tellement énervée, je me sentais trahi par l'homme que j'aimais, je n'ai pas pu contrôler mon pouvoir, je l'ai tué. J'étais toujours dans ses pensées lorsque je me suis emporté, et je lui suis explosé la cervelle, au sens figurer mais aussi au sens propre du terme. Pour me protéger, la mère de Lucie, Serena, avait choisie de déménager. A chaque moindre erreur de notre part, on partait vivre ailleurs. Vivre ailleurs, signifiait changer de ville, d'état, de pays, changer d'établissement, dire adieu à ses amis, à ses petits-amis, ne plus jamais les recontacter, changer d'identité, changer de vie. Même s'il y avait principalement de mauvais côtés à cela, il y en avait de bon aussi. Malgré le fait que l'on ait des amis, on se fessait aussi des ennemis, et à force d'utiliser nos pouvoirs sans faire attention, on apprenait petit à petit l'ampleur qu'ils pouvaient avoir, et comment les contrôler. Nous avons déménagé une vingtaine de fois, en faisant une victime à chaque fois. Serena avait changé 30 fois de travail. Elle se sacrifier en quelques sortes pour nous. Elle disait que cela ne lui fessait rien, mais moi je pouvais voir, qu'à chaque déménagement elle était complètement anéantie. Le plus dur pour nous, c'était de changer d'identité, plus précisément de changer de prénom, on se trompait souvent de nom, alors finalement nous avions choisie d'utiliser les noms que nos parents respectifs nous avez donnés, nous changions juste notre nom de famille.

« Bon je dois aller en cours » Dit Marie.

« Moi aussi » Rajoutais-je

« Moi je suis libre, je vais aller aider Pogue avec sa moto, le pauvre il n'y arrivera jamais seul ». Me dit Alex en souriant.

« Merci »

Nous nous séparèrent pour aller à nos cours respectifs. Le mien était celui de littérature, j'étais toute seule, je m'ennuyais. Les heures passèrent lentement. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, je remerciai le ciel de me libérer enfin de cet enfer, je fonçai vers les dortoirs. Je rentrai en vitesse dans la chambre et sauta sur mon lit. Je restais immobile.

« Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, fait vite » Dit quelqu'un en sortant de la mini salle de bain de notre chambre.

Je me redressa sur mon lit, et vit Rosie avec son téléphone à la main, elle me vit et sursauta.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je pensais que j'étais toute seule dans la chambre » Dis-je.

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer, j'étais au téléphone avec Chace. » M'avoua-t-elle.

« Tu as des problèmes ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Non pourquoi ? » Me dit-elle en étant étonnée.

« Parce que la dernière phrase m'a fait penser que tu avais des problèmes. »

« Oh non ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai aucun soucis. » Me dit-elle.

« Ok, je suis là si tu veux parler »

« Merci ».

Elle s'avança vers moi et me serra dans les bras, je sentie mon corps frissonner comme la veille avec Pogue. Ce n'était pas comme des frissons normaux, avec Pogue j'avais ressentie de vague de chaleur, et avec Rosie, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer c'était des frissons qui fessait plutôt mal, comme si des milliers de petites aiguilles me piquer en même temps. Je me retirai de ses bras assez brusquement, elle aussi semblait l'avoir ressentie.

« Il faut que j'aille faire un tour, je serais de retour dans 2h00 d'accord » Me dit Rosie.

« Pas de problème » Lui dis-je.

Elle sortit de la pièce, et ferma la porte fortement. Je repensais à Pogue et le fait que j'avais ressenti de la chaleur en le touchant. Je décidai alors d'aller faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque. J'écrivis un message aux filles, prit mon sac et sortie de la chambre. Après avoir demandé mon chemin à des élèves pour savoir où se situait la bibliothèque, je me retrouvai devant la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque privée de Spencer. Je rentrai dans la salle, qui s'avéra être une immense salle avec plusieurs étages. J'allais à l'accueil pour demander où se trouvait le rayon des dictionnaires de langue. Elle m'indiqua un plusieurs rayons sur sa droite. Toutes les langues étaient devant moi. Je cherchai plus précisément le latin. Il y en avait de plusieurs éditions. J'en pris un au hasard et commença à chercher des mots. Le premier était Aeris, c'était le mot qui était écrit sur la porte de la chambre de Pogue. Le mot latin signifiait en français, le feu. Je trouvais ça assez étrange. Je chercha les autres mots qui étaient écrit sur les chambres de Caleb (Aqua), Reid ( Terram ) et Tyler ( Ignis ), respectivement les mots latins signifiait : l'eau, la terre et l'air. Les quatre garçons avaient le nom des quatre éléments sur leurs portes de chambres. Je me levai et me dirigea vers l'accueil pour prendre une carte d'abonnement pour l'année. Lorsque elle me donna un dossier à remplir pour me donner ma carte je remarquais que sur son bureau était posés plusieurs livres. Un me sauta aux yeux : L'histoire d'Ipswich.

« Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de ces livres ? » Demandais-je à la bibliothécaire.

« Je vais les ranger dans les rayons pourquoi ? » Me demanda la vieille femme.

« Est-ce que je peux en prendre un ? »

« Ta carte n'est pas encore valide, il faut que je j'aille la chercher après la fermeture de la bibliothèque. » M'annonça-t-elle.

« Est-ce que je peux m'installer ici alors pour le voir ? » Lui demandais-je de nouveau en montrant une table vide à côté de son bureau.

« Oui, vas-y » Me dit la femme en souriant.

« Merci ». Je pris le gros livre et alla m'asseoir.

Je l'ouvris, et le premier chapitre concernait la création du site. Je fus attiré par la suite. Le deuxième chapitre était : l'avènement des sorcières. Je me rendis directement à ses pages. Je lu le premier article :

Tout commença avec l'arrivée du révérend Samuel Parry et de sa femme à Ipswich, un petit village situé à quelques kilomètres de Salem,en 1692. Samuel était un ami du sergent Thomas Putnam, et de sa cousine Mary-Élisabeth Walcott. Jonathan Garwin était commerçant et n'aimait pas la grande ville, il s'était réfugier dans le nouveau village. Merry Danvers arriva la même année avec son frère. Anne Simms ne tardait pas à les rejoindre. Ensemble ils formèrent un clan assez particulier. Une servante de l'un d'entre eux les accusait de sorcellerie. On les associait alors aux forces du Diable et à la trahison de l'Éternel. Alors, l'état de santé des gens du village se mit à dériver, des catastrophes naturelles se formèrent dans la région, des incendies inexpliqués se sont déclarés. Plusieurs villageois se dressèrent contre le groupe. Lors de leur procès, ces derniers nièrent totalement un lien possible avec Satan, mais on envoya Samuel Parry, Thomas Putnam, John Garwin, Merry Collins et Anne Simms à la prison d'Ipswich jusqu'à leur procès. Une énorme tempête tua tous les habitants du village sauf les prisonniers qui réussirent à s'enfuir.

_La Chambre des sorciers, maison du commerçant Jonathan Garwin.__  
><em>_Maison dans laquelle se tenaient les procès pour sorcellerie; elle __est la seule structure se tenant toujours à Ipsswich se reliant directement aux épreuves des sorciers de 1692._

_C'est le manoir des fils d'Ipswich_, Pensais-je. Je tournais les pages et m'arrêta sur un plan détaillé.

Je reconnu la maison des fils d'Ipswich relier avec l'école.

_Il y a un passage souterrain_. Je cherchais encore quelques informations mais je n'ai pas pu m'attarder.

« Je suis désolé mais je vais fermer la bibliothèque, il faut sortir le nez de ce bouquin » Me dit la vieille femme.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas vu passer le temps, quelle heure est-il ? ».

« Il est 19h45, ça fait 1h30 que vous êtes là ».

« Je suis désolé, je repasse demain prendre la carte. » Dis-je à la bibliothécaire.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vous la laisserais dans votre chambre, dès demain vous pourrez emprunter des livres ». Me dit la femme.

« D'accord merci ».

Je partis de la salle. Je vis Reid arrivais vers moi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre » Me dit Reid

« Non ça va, je viens juste d'apprendre quelque chose d'étrange » Lui Répondis-je.

« Ah propos de quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« L'histoire d'Ipswich » Sortis-je rapidement.

« Oh, ça, je suis venu te parler d'Alex, elle voit quelqu'un en ce moment ? » Me demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

« Non elle n'a pas de petit ami, tu devrais tenter ta chance, je crois que une bonne touche. » Lui Avouais-je.

« Tu crois ? C'est elle qui te l'a dit ? »

« Possible » Dis-je en souriant.

« Merci, Pogue a raison, t'es super » Me dit-il.

Il me regarda en souriant et m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre. On marchaient tous les deux, ils n'y avaient personnes dans les couloirs. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Il n'y avait personne.

« Désolé Alex n'est pas là » Lui dis-je.

« Oui je sais, elle est avec Marie et Lucie ». Me dit-il.

« Oh pourquoi tu m'as accompagné jusque ici alors ? J'ai crus que tu voulais voir Alex » Avouais-je.

« Oui, mais je voulais m'assurer que t'arrive saine et sauve dans ta chambre » Rajouta-t-il en rigolant tout seul.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas me faire tuer par Jack l'éventreur ».

« Non mais peut-être par Freddy Krueger » Répondit-il.

« Freddy Krueger te tue dans tes rêves » Sortis-je

« Bravo, c'était un piège » Me dit-il. « Bon je t'emmène voir Alex ou pas ? »

« Non merci, j'ai vais prendre ma douche et me coucher directement, je suis fatiguée » Lui dis-je.

« Pogue va venir te voir normalement tout à l'heure » M'avertit Reid.

« D'accord, merci » Lui dis-je.

Je regroupais mes affaires et pris une serviette de bain. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigea vers la douche. Les douches étaient séparées des toilettes du dortoir. Je commençai à prendre à me laver tranquillement lorsque soudain je sens mon cœur se serrait comme quand une des filles utilise son pouvoir à côté de moi. La lumière de la pièce s'éteignit. Je bloquai ma serviette sous mes bras et sortie de la douche. Mon cœur était toujours compressé. J'avançais doucement.

« Les filles vous êtes là ? » Dis-je « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Personne ne me répondait, je pris mes affaires et partis de la douche. Le couloir était désert. Il fessait noir, les lumières avaient claqué. J'avais la vague impression que l'on me regardait. Je me retournais sans cesse pour voir si personne ne me suivait. J'arrivais devant la porte de ma chambre. Je pris les clefs dans ma poche de pantalon que je tenais aux bras, j'ouvris la porte. Soudain je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je vis Pogue. Je me mis à hurlais de peur.

« Oh mon dieu tu m'as fait peur. » Criais-je.

« Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas mon but, mais je voulais voir si tu allais bien. » Me dit-il.

« Oui ça va, j'ai pris peur, je suis persuadé que quelqu'un me regardait prendre ma douche. » Avouais-je.

Mon cœur était toujours aussi comprimé. Quelqu'un utilisait ses pouvoirs tout près de moi.

« Où sont les filles ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Juste en dessous »

« Ok, et toi ça fait longtemps que t'es ici ? »

« Non je suis arrivé, les lumières étaient déjà éteinte. » Me dit-il.

« Bon d'accord » Fis-je soulager.

Je le pris dans mes bras je mis sentais bien.

« Ton coeur bat tellement fort » Me dit Pogue

« Tu m'as fait peur » Avouais-je « J'ai cru que quelqu'un me regardait sous la douche ».

« Bon habille toi et couche toi, il est déjà tard »

« Reste avec moi encore un moment s'il te plait ».

Il me souria et m'accompagna dans ma chambre.

« Assis toi ici, c'est mon lit ». Dis-je en pointant mon doigt sur le premier lit.

Il s'exécuta et s'essaya sur le bord de mon lit.

« Il est plutôt confortable » Me dit-il

« Non il me fait mal au dos, il est trop dur, il faudrait qu'il se ramollisse un peu ».

Je sentis une bouffée d'énergie. Les filles en bas devaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Je finis par m'habiller et rejoint Pogue dans la chambre.

« ça doit être cool d'être avec ses amies ici » Me dit-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai mais on a l'habitude d'être tout le temps ensemble ».

« Comme nous ».

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Demandais-je.

« Je t'écoutes » Me dit-il en souriant.

« J'ai lu que la ville d'Ipstwich est la première ayant accueilli des sorciers, c'est vrai ? »

« Tu crois en ce genre de chose ? C'est des histoires que l'on raconte à des enfants ou autour d'un feu de camp ».

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » Ajoutais-je.

« J'en sais rien, mais pour moi ce sont des légendes débile ».

« Dommage, j'ai toujours aimé les histoires de sorcière ».

Je me leva et prit ma serviette de bain dans la pièce d'à côté. J'essuyais mes cheveux.

« Depuis quand tu as un tatouage ? » Me demanda Pogue

« Depuis 2 ans » Fis-je.

« Pourquoi un œil ? » Reprit-il.

Pour nos 16èmes anniversaires, les filles et moi avions décidé de nous tatouer le pied droit. Chacune avait choisi son tatouage en fonction de son pouvoir.

Pour moi c'était un oeil, pour regarder au-delà des apparences, dans les âmes, dans les esprits.

Pour Lucie c'était le signe des gémeaux, qui est comme nous le savons tous le signe des jumeaux.

Pour Alex, c'était une clef à molette, pour relever son côté créatif. Quant à Marie c'était un tout petit squelette, qui montre bien son pourvoir concernant les rayons x. Sur le coup on avait trouvés ça cool, mais maintenant, je regrette un peu ce motif.

« Pour montrer qu'il faut regarder au-delà des apparences pour connaître quelqu'un. ».

« Mignon » Me dit-il.

« Merci »

Pogue se leva et vint vers moi. Je me retournai vers lui.

« Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser » M'avoua-t-il.

« Moi aussi » Dis-je.

Je m'approche délicatement de sa bouche pour déposer un baiser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

« Ah je vous avais dit qu'il allait perdre » Cria Marie.

Pogue recula d'un pas.

« A salut vous deux » Dit Alex.

« On vous dérange peut-être ? » Demanda Rosie gênée.

« Non c'est bon j'allais partir » Répondit Pogue.

Il me regarda et revint vers moi. Il déposa un baiser brulant sur mon front et sortit de la chambre.

« Bonne nuit les filles » Dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

« Bonne nuit » Avaient-elles répondues.

« On a loupé quelque chose ? » Demanda Alex.

« Non rien de particulier ? » Dis-je « On parlait juste ».

_Vous êtes arrivées au mauvais moment, j'allais l'embrasser_, avouais-je aux filles par pensée.

_Désolé_, répondit Lucie

_T'aurais dû le faire plus tôt_, annonça Alex

_Demain tu te rattraperas_, me dit Marie.

_ « Bon, bonne nuit les filles » Dis-je à haute voix.

_ « Bonne nuit Jessy » Répondit Rosie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormie. Mais je fis un cauchemar cette nuit-là. Je sentis une grande énergie, comme si une des filles, utilisaient ses pouvoir pendant son sommeil. Dans mon rêve je voyais les quatre garçons, Pogue Tyler, Reid et Caleb, utiliser des pouvoirs contre nous. Le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils possédaient les quatre éléments, l'air, l'eau, le feu et la terre. Se pouvait-il qu'ils possèdent les pouvoirs les plus puissants ? Ce qui me réveilla ce fut l'image de Pogue dans les flammes -les yeux noirs comme de l'encre- qui essayer de me bruler vive. Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sanglot. Je regardais autour de moi, les filles étaient dans le même état que moi, sauf Rosie qui dormait paisiblement.

_ « Vous avez fait un mauvais rêve ? » Demanda Alex

_ « Avec les garçons ? » Reprit Lucie

_ « Avec des pouvoirs ? » Dit Marie

_ « Qui nous tuer toutes une par une ? » Finis-je.

_ « Hum… » Fit Rosie.

_Rendormez-vous_, leur dis-je, _tout se passera bien_.

Aucune de nous ne réussit à retrouver le sommeil.

Quelques jours passèrent, sans que rien ne change.

Aucune d'entre nous n'avez refait de cauchemar. Nous ne sortions toujours avec aucun des garçons. Ma relation avec Pogue était toute aussi étrange. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayé de m'éviter.

En fait, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Lorsque je croisais la route d'un des garçons, aussitôt il fessait demi-tour et repartait dans l'autre sens.

_ « Ils ne sont vraiment pas discret » Dit Lucie en arrivant derrière mon dos.

_ « Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait quelque chose de grave » Avoua Alex.

_ « Non, ils ont changés d'attitude du jour au lendemain » Repris-je.

_ « Ils sont vraiment bizarre » Dit Marie.

Soudain, je vu Rosie qui se tenait de l'autre bout du couloir. Dès qu'elle nous vu, elle accéléra le pas en notre direction.

_ « Les filles, ce soir il y a une grande fête chez Nikki, il faut absolument que vous veniez, c'est une fête à ne pas rater. »

_ « Il y aura beaucoup de monde ? » Demanda Alex.

_ « Bien sûr, tout le lycée sera là » Répondit Rosie.

_ « C'est qui Nikki ? » Demanda Marie.

_ « C'est le barman le plus branché de la ville »

_ « Bon, on y sera » Finis-je par dire.

La journée se termina tranquillement, il nous fallut quelques minutes pour nous préparer pour la soirée. Lorsque nous avions finit, Rosie nous emmena au bar du certain Nikki. Il y avait énormément de monde. A l'autre bout de la salle je vis les fils d'Ipswich qui jouait au billard. Ride s'avança vers Caleb et celui-ci nous regarda, j'en déduisis que maintenant, ils savaient que nous étions là. Ils continuèrent de jouer comme si de rien n'était.

_ « Salut les filles » Annonça Chace.

_ « Salut » Dirent les filles toutes ensemble.

Il embrassa Rosie et nous entraina vers les quatre garçons. Pogue me regarda puis baissa les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis ma chanson préférée « I love rock and roll ». Je demandai au barman de monter le son. Je commençais à chanter et à danser comme une folle. Les filles me suivirent et se déhanchèrent. Pogue me regardait, j'essayer d'attirer Chace vers moi, pour voir sa réaction. Chace se mit à danser avec moi, il cria dans le bar. Pogue changea de tête, il était en colère, il était sur le point de sauter sur Chace pour que celui-ci me lache. Cela n'a pas loupé. Pogue frappa au visage Chace. Celui-ci s'écroula. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'aidai Chace à se relever.

_ « T'es complètement taré » Cria Rosie.

_ « Jessy, il faut que je te parle » Dit Pogue en m'attrapant le bras.

Je le repoussai violement et lui hurla dessus.

_ « Ah parce que maintenant tu ne me fait plus la gueule ? Ça fait bientôt 3 semaines que tu ne me parle plus, que vous ne nous parlez plus » Rectifiais-je. « Je ne suis pas un objet, on ne me jette pas comme ça quand tu n'as plus envie d'être avec moi » Répliquais-je énervé.

Je me retourna, pris mes affaires et marcha vers la sortie. Pogue me courut après.

_ « Attend, juste ne t'approche pas de Chace » Me dit-il.

_ « Pourquoi est-ce que dois m'éloigner de lui, c'est toi qui m'a laissé, pas lui, il a toujours était là pour me remonter le morale ».

_ « Il n'est pas celui que tu crois, éloigne toi e lui » Reprit-il. « Fait le pour moi ».

_ « La seule personne sur qui je me suis trompé c'est toi » Dis-je en versant une larme »

Pogue changea radicalement d'expression, la tristesse avait emporté sur la colère. Je me retournai et courut auprès des filles et de Chace.

_ « Je suis désolé Chace » Lui dis-je.

_ « C'est rien, j'ai trop tourné autour de toi, j'aurais dû rester avec Rosie »

_ « Tu voulais juste t'amuser » Répondit Lucie.

Nous retournâmes à notre chambre, Chace nous suivit. Il s'asseyait sur le lit de Rosie en appliquant une poche de glaçon sur son nez.

Je m'asseyais dans mon lit et mit mon casque de musique sur les oreilles. Décidément, je ne comprendrais rien aux hommes. Un jour on s'aime, le lendemain on se fuit. Un autre jour il est jaloux et frappe un garçon avec qui je m'entends bien. _N'importe quoi_, pensais-je.

C'est plutôt de Pogue que je dois me méfier, pas de Chace, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il m'a dit ça ? Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je lise dans ses pensées pour en être sur ? Non j'ai dit que c'était finit ça… Remarque j'ai appris à m'en servir, il ne s'en apercevra même pas. Allez, un petit essai.

Je me concentrai sur Chace, je baissai le son de ma musique pour pouvoir mieux me concentré. Je bloquais l'accès à mes pensées aux filles et ouvrit l'esprit de Chace.

_Ce__t enfoiré m'a pété le nez ! Je suis sûr qu'il est cassé putain. Il va payer pour ça. Je commencerais par lui, après les 3 autres. Leurs pouvoirs seront moins forts s'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Pour attaquer Pogue il faut que je commence par Jessy, il tient __à sa copine, il sera anéantit si elle n'est plus de ce monde. Je la tuerais en temps voulu_. Entendis-je.

_ « Jessy ? Alors tu me réponds ? » Demanda Rosie.

_ « Quoi ? Pardon ? J'étais dans mes pensées » Lui avouais-je.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Pogue quand on est parti ? »

_ « Euh… rien de spécial, il m'a dit qu'il était désolé » Mentis-je.

_ « Ben j'espère qu'il est désolé, il lui a pété le nez, cet abruti » Répliqua Alex.

_ « Mais non c'est bon j'ai rien » Dit Chace.

Je restais fixer sur lui pendant quelques secondes.

Pensait-il réellement ce qu'il venait de penser ? Dit-il la vérité sur les fils d'Ipswich ? Ils sont comme nous ? Comment le saurait-il ?

_ « Jessy ? Tu viens avec moi faire un tour ? » Me demanda Chace.

Ça, ça sent le piège.

_ « Oui, j'arrive » Lui dis-je.

Nous sortîmes tous les deux.

_ « Tu lui en veux ? » Demandais-je.

_ « Non, ne t'en fait pas, n'y pense même plus, reste tranquille » Me dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Lorsque nous étions éloignés de la résidence, je changeai d'attitude.

_ « Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? Et tuer les fils d'Ipswich ? » Lui demandais-je.

_ « Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement folle, pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Me dit-il surprit.

_ « Fait pas l'innocent, je sais tout » Répliquais-je.

Son visage changea radicalement, il me fit peur.

_ « Toi aussi tu as un pouvoir alors ? » Lequel ? »

_ « Répond d'abord à mes questions » Fis-je.

_ « Très bien as-tu déjà entendu l'histoire des fils d'Ipswich ? »

_ « Les cinq familles ? » Demandais-je.

_ « Ouais, bizarre qu'il n'en reste que quatre non ? Et bien tada, je suis le cinquième fils. Mes ancêtres se sont fait exiler, par ceux de tes amis, pour rien, ils ont dû survivre seul. Ils ont rompus le pacte des sorciers. Je suis ici pour venger ma famille et pour recevoir tous les pouvoirs qui me sont destinés, pour cela Caleb, Pogue, Reid et Tyler doivent mourir. Et comment anéantir leurs cœurs ? En tuant celles qu'ils aiment » M'annonça-t-il.

_ « Je ne suis pas la copine de Pogue » Répondis-je.

_ « Tu te trompes » Me dit-il.

Suite, à cette phrase je vis une grande boule de feu me foncer dessus. Je ne sentis plus mes jambes, ni aucune partie de mon corps. Je m'évanouis.

Elle s'en sortira…..

Je prends la relève…

Comment vas-t-elle ?...

Toujours rien ?...

Tu devrais aller dormir…

Je sentis le médicament. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Une lumière blanche m'aveugla. J'essyais de nouveau de regardais autour de moi.

_ « Jessy ? Jessy ma chérie est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda la mère de Lucie.

_ « Hum… » Réussis-je à sortir.

_ « Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien. Tu ne risques plus rien, tu es à l'hôpital, tu as eu un accident, un motard t'as percuté, ça fait 2 mois que tu es ici » Annonça-t-elle.

_ « 2 mois ? Les filles ? » Demandais-je.

_ « Elles vont bien, elles sont encore sous le choc, elles sont dans le couloir ».

_ « Pogue ? » Repris-je.

_ « Il est retourné au lycée aujourd'hui, il est resté auprès de toi tous les jours, c'est moi qui lui ais-dis de partir » Annonça-t-elle « J'appelle les filles ».

La mère de Lucie sortie de la chambre et appela les filles. Elles se ruèrent pour rentrer dans la chambre.

_ « Jessy ma vieille, ça va ? » Me demanda Alex.

_ « Oui ça va » Dis-je en me redressant sur mon lit.

_ « Refait plus jamais ça, tu nous as fait peur » Annonça Lucie

_ « On te croyais morte » Dit Marie.

_ « Je vais bien » Repris-je.

_ « On a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle » Dit Lucie « On commence par laquelle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

_ « La mauvaise » Dis-je

_ « Tant pis je commence par la bonne, on a utilisé nos pouvoirs pour te sauver » Reprit Alex.

_ « Mais je n'étais pas là » Dis-je.

_ « Et bien même morte tu as réussi à guérir ! Ça veut dire que si l'une d'entre nous quatre meurt, on peut la sauver » Dit Marie.

_ « C'est cool ça, mais j'espère qu'aucune d'entre vous ne mourra » Avouais-je. « Et la mauvaise alors ? »

Les filles se regardèrent entre elle, puis Lucie s'avança vers moi.

_ « Maman t'as dit qu'un motard t'as foncé dessus ?

_ « Oui »

_ « On a retrouvé la moto de Pogue sur le bas-côté, on pense que c'est lui qui t'as tué » Reprit Lucie.

_ « Non, ce n'est pas lui » Annonçais-je.

_ « Comment le sais-tu ? » Me demanda Marie.

_ « Parce-que j'ai vu qui m'a tué » Rétorquais-je.

_ « Et t'attends quoi depuis tout à l'heure pour nous le dire ? » Dit Alex.

_ « Pas ici, il nous faut un endroit où l'on sera seule » Dis-je.

_ « Ici c'est sur » Annonça Lucie.

_ « Non » repris-je en vitesse avant que quelqu'un entre

_ « Jessy, je suis contente de te voir enfin réveillé, je suis l'infirmière » M'annonça une jeune femme.

_ « Ravi de vous rencontrer » Dis-je en souriant.

_ « Puis-je te voir seule un moment avec Mme Taignet ? »

_ « Qui est Mme Taignet » Demandais-je.

_ « Notre psychologue »

Je fis signe de la tête de façon à ce que les filles puissent partir de la chambre de l'hôpital.

_ « Bonjour Jessy, je suis Loraine Taignet, je vais te poser quelques questions et faire quelques test pour voir si tout va bien, d'accord ? » Me demanda la psychologue.

_ « D'accord ».

L'infirmière s'avança vers moi et m'enleva les perfusions encré dans mon bras.

_ « Tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir, tu le sais ? » Me demanda l'infirmière.

_ « Oui je sais ».

_ « Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? » Commença Loraine en s'installant dans un fauteuil avec un carnet et un stylo.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, je ne pouvais pas dire qu'un sorcier m'avait tué.

_ « Je me souviens de la soirée, mais pas de l'accident » Dis-je en mentant (encore une fois)

_ « Bien tu ne te souviens pas d'un motard ? » Me demanda la psychologue.

_ « Non » Avouais-je.

_ « Connais-tu Pogue Parry ? » Rajouta-t-elle.

_ « Je sais où vous voulez en venir, oui je le connais, on s'est un peu disputer sur le coup, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a essayer de me tuer » Lui dis-je.

_ « Pourquoi essayez-vous de le protéger ? »

_ « Je ne le protège pas, je sais que ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas le tueur, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à personne. » Repris-je.

_ « Vous en êtes sur ? »

_ « Oui, certaine » Dis-je.

La psychologue fit une drôle de tête. J'entrais dans ses pensées.

_Soit ell__e est amoureuse, soit elle me ment pour protéger Pogue, soit elle sait qui as voulu la tuer. Il va falloir plusieurs séances de thérapie avant qu'elle m'avoue tout ça. Elle ne sortira pas maintenant de cette chambre_.

A ces mots, je me concentrai fortement sur son esprit en essayant de ne pas me faire voir par l'infirmière sur ma gauche.

_Je ne sais rien du tout à propos de mon accident, Pogue n'a rien fait, ce n'est pas lui mon agreseur. Et je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui_, répétais-je dans sa tête.

_ « Bon et bien, Mademoiselle, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, merci, vous pouvez sortir de votre chambre dit la psychologue.

L'infirmière m'aida à me lever.

_ « Merci beaucoup » Dis-je à la jeune femme et à Mme Taignet.

_ « Reposez-vous bien » Rajouta l'infirmière.

Je sortie avec un peu de mal de la chambre après m'être habillé.

_ « Jessy, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir auprès des filles » Me dit la mère de Lucie.

_ « Merci Serena »

_ « Bon tu nous excuseras mais nous devons rattraper le temps perdu » Dit Marie.

_ « Faites pas de bêtises, Jessy viens de sortir de l'hôpital. » S'inquiéta Serena.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne peut rien lui arriver, on veillera sur elle » Emit Alex.

_ « A toute à l'heure » Dit Serena.

Je l'embrassai et la prie dans mes bras.

_Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien,_ lui dis-je.

Je me retournai et marcha jusqu'à la voiture d'Alex.

_ « Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda Alex.

_ « Emmène nous dans les bois » Dis-je.

Marie me regarda bizarrement.

_ « Personne ne nous verra et ne nous écouteras » Repris-je pour la rassurer.

En quelques minutes nous étions arrivées dans un endroit désert. Seule la végétation nous entourait, il n'y avaient personnes, pas, un regard aux alentours, pas un bruit.

_ « Alors, raconte-nous tout » Dit Marie.

_ « ça à commencer à la soirée chez Nikki, vous vous souvenez, Pogue et Chace se sont battus » Commençais-je.

_ « Oui on s'en souviens » Répondit Lucie.

_ « Et bien là, Pogue m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a dit de me méfier de Chace, qu'il n'était pas celui que nous pensions. Au début je n'avais pas de doute concernant Chace mais j'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même. J'ai lu dans ses pensées lorsque nous sommes rentrées à la résidence, il semblait calme vu de l'extérieur mais dans son esprit, je vous promets que c'était horrible. Il parlait de vouloir faire la peau à tout le monde. Moi pour commencer, puis Pogue, puis les trois autres garçons. » Dis-je.

_ « Ce n'est pas possible, comment as-tu pu lire dans ses pensées alors que nous n'avons rien ressenti ce jour-là ? » Me demanda Lucie.

_ « J'ai bloquée vos pensées pour que vous ne sachiez pas que je les utilisais » Avouais-je.

_ « Et après ? Tu l'a suivi alors que tu savais qu'il allait te tuer ? Tu sais, il y a d'autre moyen moins douloureux pour se suicider ma veille» Dit Alex.

_ « Je voulais savoir, s'il en était capable et comment il allait s'y prendre. Mais j'ai étais prise au dépourvue » Annonçais-je.

_ « Quoi ? Ils étaient plusieurs ? » Me demanda Marie.

_ « Non, pire regardez »

Je me concentrai sur les esprits des filles. Soudain, il n'y avait plus de végétation autour de nous, plus aucun arbre. A la place il y avait un petit chemin qui menait sur la route. Chace et moi nous étions en train de marcher vers cette route. J'avais fait en sorte de connecter leurs esprits sur mon dernier souvenir. Elles virent la scène comme si elles avaient été à mes côtés lors de mon meurtre.

__ « Non, ne t'en fait pas, n'y pense même plus, reste tranquille » Dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules._

__ « Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? Et tuer les fils d'Ipswich ? »_

Lorsque je commençais à parler des fils d'Ipswich, les filles se regardèrent surprise. Elles ne semblaient plus rien comprendre. J'allais avoir droit à plusieurs questions à la fin de la scène.

__ « Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement folle, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

__ « Fait pas l'innocent, je sais tout » _

__ « Toi aussi tu as un pouvoir alors ? » Lequel ? »_

__ « Répond d'abord à mes questions » _

__ « Très bien as-tu déjà entendu l'histoire des fils d'Ipswich ? »_

__ « Les cinq familles ? » Demandais-je._

__ « Ouais, bizarre qu'il n'en reste que quatre non ? Et bien tada, je suis le cinquième fils. Mes ancêtres se sont fait exiler, par ceux de tes amis, pour rien, ils ont dû survivre seul. Ils ont rompus le pacte des sorciers. Je suis ici pour venger ma famille et pour recevoir tous les pouvoirs qui me sont destinés, pour cela Caleb, Pogue, Reid et Tyler doivent mourir. Et comment anéantir leurs cœurs ? En tuant celles qu'ils aiment » Annonça Chace._

__ « Je ne suis pas la copine de Pogue »_

__ « Tu te trompes » Me dit-il._

De là Chace créa une boule de feu entre ses mains et me l'envoya en pleine poitrine.

Lorsque elles me virent projetter en l'air et atterir sur le sol. Je les regarda toutes, une par une. Marie était en état de choc, Lucie pleurait et Alex était en colère.

_ « Il va le payer celui-là, je te le jure Jessy, il va souffrir, il me suppliera de le tuer. » Dit Alex énervée.

La scène où Chace me tua s'estompa, les arbres réapparurent petit à petit. Je soufflai un bon coup.

_ « J'imagine que vous avez des questions ? » Demandais-je.

_ « C'est quoi cette histoire des fils d'Ipswich ? » Me demanda Lucie en essuyant ses larmes.

_ « J'ai trouvé un livre à la bibliothèque, celui-ci raconte l'histoire d'Ipswich, sa création. Les ancêtres de Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Caleb et de Chace ont créés cette ville, ils étaient tous sorciers. Mais les ancêtres de Chace voulaient dominer le monde « humain », ils voulaient faire régner les sorciers sur la Terre. Les familles fondatrices n'étaient pas d'accord, ils considéraient leurs pouvoirs comme un don précieux qui fessaient d'eux des êtres uniques. » Racontais-je.

_ « Ils les ont donc banni ! » Finit Marie.

_ « Exactement, Chace veux prendre sa revanche maintenant ».

_ « Donc si je comprends bien, nous ne sommes pas seule à avoir des pouvoirs. Chace et les garçons aussi en ont ? » Me demanda Lucie.

_ « Oui » Répondis-je.

Les filles se regardèrent toutes entre elles.

_ « Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit avant ? » S'interrogea Lucie.

_ « Parce-que ce n'était qu'un mythe avant le soir où il me tue » Avouais-je.

Après un temps d'hésitation les filles, se retournèrent vers moi.

_ « Bon et bien on a quelque chose à te dire » M'annonça Marie.

_ « Les garçons et nous depuis ton accident, nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochés » Reprit Lucie « Nous sortons avec eux ».

_ « Ouais enfin, Lucie est avec Caleb, Marie avec Tyler et Reid est avec moi, on t'as laissé Pogue bien sûr » Dit Alex.

_ « Il est vraiment fou amoureux de toi Jessy, il a plein de chose à te dire ».

_ « Il nous a vraiment gonflé en parlant de toi, non pas que tu sois un sujet de discussion énervant mais là j'allais l'étripé » Continua Alex.

Devant mon air perplexe, les filles en rajoutèrent.

_ « Tu dois vraiment l'écouter, il veut tout t'avouer à propos de votre séparation » Reprit Lucie.

Je baissai la tête et suivit les filles vers la voiture. Alex prit le chemin vers la résidence.

_ « Bon il faut prévenir les garçons » Annonça Marie.

_ « Pas la peine de les prévenir, on va s'en charger seule, on a pas besoin d'eux. » Reprit Alex « C'est devenue une affaire personnelle, on ne touche pas à une de mes sœurs. »

_ « Les garçons aussi sont mêlés à cette histoire, ils doivent savoir » Continua Lucie « Jessy qu'en penses-tu ? »

_ « Je suis d'accord avec Marie et Lucie, ils doivent savoir, et puis, si nous sommes plus nombreux, mieux c'est. » Dis-je.

_ « Bon alors je m'arrête au lycée ? » Demanda Alex.

_ « Ouais, on va les attendre à la sortie, on les emmènera dans un endroit calme et on leur dira tout ». Avouais-je.

Plus on se rapprocher du lycée plus je me sentais bizarre, d'un côté j'étais heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Pogue mais de l'autre, je en voulais pas me retrouver devant Chace.

Nous arrivions devant le lycée. Alex se gara et se détacha.

_ « Attendez, si vous voyez Chace, vous ne devez pas laisser paraître quoi que ce soit, il ne doit pas savoir que je me suis réveillé, d'accord ? » Dis-je aux filles.

_ « Compte sur moi pour mon hypocrisie, je vais l'entubé » Me répondit Alex.

Elles sortirent de la voiture et se mirent devant. Je me concentrai sur les pensées des filles.

_Prévenez-moi si vous le voyez arriver_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fit son apparition.

_Jessy, Chace arrive avec Rosie._

Je me concentrai sur l'esprit du couple et me fit invisible à leurs yeux. Chace regarda la voiture.

_ « Wahou jolie ta caisse Alex » Dit-il.

_ « Merci, c'est mon petit bijoux » Avoua-t-elle.

Les filles le prirent dans les bras et lui adressa un sourire.

_ « Bon alors, des nouvelles de Jessy ? » Demanda-t-il.

_ « Comme d'habitude, elle dort, mais faut pas perdre espoir, elle se réveillera » Dit Marie.

_ « J'espère vraiment qu'elle se réveillera, il faut absolument savoir quel est le salaud qui a fait ça » Continua-t-il.

_ « Ce gars-là ne mérite pas de vivre, si je le retrouve je le tue » Dit Alex.

_ « Je t'aiderais » Annonça Rosie.

_ « Bon on va y aller, on a du travail qui nous attends » Reprit Chace.

_ « A plus tard » Dit Rosie.

_ « A plus » dirent les filles en même temps.

Ils prirent la voiture de Chace et partirent. Lorsque je ne réussis plus à entendre ses pensées, je sortie de la voiture.

_ « C'est bon ils sont partis » Dis-je.

Je m'appuyai sur le capot et regarda les filles. Alex se retourna vers moi et haussa les sourcils, elle me fit signe de regarder devant moi. Je tournai la tête vers le lycée. Je vis les garçons sortirent de l'internat. Caleb parlait avec Tyler Pogue regardait les escaliers et Reid nous regarda. Il donna un coup de coude dans le bras de Pogue pour le prévenir. Pogue leva les yeux et les pointa sur nous. Il semblait surpris. Je me détachai de la voiture et fit un pas. Caleb, Reid et Tyler passèrent devant Pogue et me prirent dans leurs bras, elles me firent une bise sur la joue. Ils se dirigèrent vers les filles. Pogue se tenait face à moi, il n'osait rien dire. Je lui sautai dans les bras et l'enlaça. Il enroula ses bras musclé autour de moi et me souleva quelques instants. Il me reposa à terre et mit une main dans mes cheveux. J'enlevais ma tête de son coup et le regarda.

_ « Tu m'as tellement manqué » Me dit-il.

_ « Toi aussi » Dis-je.

Je l'embrassai. Il me serra contre lui tout en m'embrassant. Sa main dans mon dos descendit sur mes hanches. Je m'éloignai de sa bouche et me retourna vers les filles. Il mit son bras sur mes épaules et dit bonjour aux filles.

_ « Bon et bien il faut qu'on parle maintenant » Annonça Marie.

_ « Ah bon ? » Demanda Tyler.

_ « Il faut qu'on vous disent quelques choses d'important. » Rajoutais-je en regardant Pogue.

_ « Tyler tu conduis, tu me suis, essaie de ne pas me perdre de vue » Continua Alex.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » Répondit-il.

Alex, Reid, Pogue et moi montèrent dans la voiture d'Alex. Tyler, Marie, Caleb et Lucie montèrent dans celle de Tyler.

_ « C'est doit être très important pour que l'on prennent les voitures ? » Dit Caleb.

_ « Oui c'est important ». Répondit Lucie.

Lorsqu'Alex trouva un petit chemin qui menait dans les bois, elle le prit. Elle s'enfonça au plus profond des bois. Nous descendîmes de la voiture.

_ « Quoi, vous allez nous abandonnez dans les bois ? » Demanda Reid à Alex

_ « Non couyon » Répondit la jeune fille.

_ « Bon et bien maintenant on vous écoutes ». Dit Caleb.

Je lâchai la main de Pogue et me mit aux côtés des filles. Nous avions formé deux lignes, nous étions face à l'homme que l'on aimait.

_ « Jessy a appris quelques choses sur vous avant de se faire agresser » Commença Alex.

Les garçons furent surpris.

_ « J'ai appris que vous étiez doté de pouvoirs magiques » Avouais-je.

Ride se mit à rigoler.

_ « Vous croyez à toutes ces fables ? » Dit-il.

Je regardais les filles et sourit.

_ « Je vois à travers les objets, les personnes » Avoua Marie.

_ « Je me téléporte et me dédouble » Annonça Lucie.

_ « Je crée tous les objets imaginable » Continua Alex.

_ « Je suis télépathe » Finis-je.

Les garçons restèrent bouches bée.

_ « Vous pensez qu'on va croire à ce genre de choses ? » Demanda Tyler.

Alex recula et ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes, une moto, plus précisément la moto de Pogue apparut devant nos yeux.

_ « Je comprends mieux comment ma moto fut vite prête avant qu'elle soit inutilisable » Dit Pogue.

_Alors vous nous croyez m__aintenant ? _Demandais-je aux garçons.

_ « Comment t'as fait ça ? » Ma demanda Caleb.

_Je vous ai dit que j'étais télépathe, je lis les pensées des gens, je peux aussi les contrôler._ Avouais-je.

_Tu as contrôlé le mien ?_ Me demanda Pogue par pensée.

_Non, je te le jure, je n'ai jamais lu dans tes pensées ni contrôler ton esprit._

_ « Donc tu vois, cette énergie que l'on ressentait, c'était les filles » Dit Reid en s'adressant à Caleb.

_ « Pas tout à fait » Avoua Lucie.

_ « Nous ne sommes pas les seul avec des pouvoirs » Dit Marie

_ « Le psychopathe qui a voulu tuer Jessy aussi en possède » Continua Alex.

_ « Ce n'est pas tout, je sais qui m'as tué et pourquoi » Avouais-je.

_ « Qui t'as tué ? Mais tu es vivante » Me dit Pogue.

_ « Oui je suis bien vivante, mais grâce aux filles, mon agresseur m'as tué, mais lorsque les filles me touchent nous avons un cinquième pouvoir qui est celui de guérir toutes les blessures. C'est ça qui m'a sauvé. Sinon je ne serais plus parmi vous. » Finis-je.

_ « Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? » Me demanda Pogue énervé.

_ « Calme toi, c'est assez compliqué » Dis-je.

Je montrai encore une fois la scène de mon meurtre, comme j'avais fait plus tôt avec les filles. Les garçons restèrent scotchés.

Lucie pleura une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle me vit projetée sur la route.

_ « Cette ordure » Dit Pogue.

_ « C'est donc comme ça qu'on a su pour vous » Avoua Marie.

_ « C'est donc vrai ? Vous contrôler les quatre éléments ? » Demandais-je.

_ « Je contrôle l'air » Annonça Tyler.

Soudain, une bouffé d'air frais, de feuille morte vinrent autour de nous.

_ « Je contrôle la Terre » Continua Ride.

Un arbre sorti à toute vitesse du sol. Il était immense.

_ « Moi c'est l'eau » Dit Caleb.

L'eau de la rivière à côté de nous fit une énorme vague. L'eau se leva sur une bonne dizaine de mètres de haut.

_ « Et moi c'est le feu » Avoua Pogue en me regardant.

Il claqua des doigts, dans sa main apparut une grande flamme.

_C'est pour ça que lorsque je te touche tu es bouillant._

_Il faut __avouer que tu m'aides un peu._ Me dit-il.

Je rigolais en le regardant.

_ « Bon que fait-on pour Chace ? » Demanda Caleb.

_ « Il ne faut pas s'approcher de lui » Dit Alex

_ « Non au contraire, il faut se rapprocher de lui, sinon il va voir qu'il se passe quelque chose » Annonça Reid.

_ « Je refuse de laisser Jessy se faire tuer encore une fois » Dit Pogue énervé.

_ « Elle ne sera pas seule, on ne la laissera plus jamais seule avec ce type » Dit Lucie.

_ « Ce psychopathe, tu veux dire » Reprit Alex.

_ « Ride à raison, si on s'éloigne de lui il va comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose, et on ne pourra pas l'avoir » Affirmais-je à Pogue.

A l'expression de son visage, je vis que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra aussi fort que possible.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va bien aller._

_S'il te touche, je le tue. _Me répondit-il.

_ « Donc c'est quoi notre plan ? » Demanda Tyler.

_ « Jessy doit retourner à la résidence avec les filles, inventer n'importe quelle excuse, il ne faut pas qu'il se sente menacé. Rapprochez-vous de lui, et Jessy il faut que tu fouilles dans ses pensées pour savoir exactement quel est son plan » Annonça Caleb.

_ « Je vais rester connecter 24h sur 24 sur l'esprit de Chace pour trouver le moindre indice. » Affirmais-je.

_ « On sera là pour l'aider, pour le distraire » Ajouta Lucie.

Une fois le plan peaufiné, les filles se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Alex.

Avant de monter dans la voiture, Pogue attrapa le bras de Lucie.

_ « Veille bien sur elle » Dit-il en me montrant de la tête.

_ « Ne t'en fait pas, on ne permettra pas à ce type de la tuer une nouvelle fois » Di Alex.

_ « J'espère bien » Grogna Pogue.

Je me retournai vers Pogue et l'embrassa.

_Je te tiendrais au courant par pensée, s'il arrive quoique ce soit, ok ?_

_Ouais, n'hésite pas, même s'il est 2h00 du matin je viendrais t'aider. Prends soin de toi._

Je lui souriais et rentrai dans la voiture. Me détacher de Pogue était vraiment difficile.

Alex démarra la voiture et sortie du petit chemin, les garçons nous suivirent.

_ « Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir dire à Chace pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise avec Jessy ? » Demanda Marie.

_ « Il faut lui dire que j'ai perdu la mémoire, comme ça il ne me posera pas trop de question, du moins j'aurais une raison valable de ne pas lui répondre. » Avouais-je.

_ « On va rentrer d'abord et les avertir que tu as un souci de mémoire, tu rentres avec Lucie et il n'y verra que du feu. » Annonça Marie.

_ « Je vais l'embobiner, tu vas voir, il ne va rien comprendre » Ricana Alex.

_ « Bien, et ne montrez pas votre haine, au contraire faite lui de grand sourire » Répéta Lucie.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la résidence, je me connectai aux pensées de Chace.

_ « Bien on rentre d'abord, comptais jusqu'à 10 et venais d'accord ? » Nous demanda Marie à Lucie et à moi.

_ « D'accord » Répondis-je.

Les filles partirent d'abord puis je regardais Lucie.

_ « T'es prête ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais.

_ « Ok, on y va » Dis-je.

Nous montâmes les escaliers dans le grand hall puis tournèrent sur notre gauche. En quelques pas nous arrivions à hauteur de notre porte de chambre.

J'entrai dans la chambre en fessant semblant de rigoler.

_ « Oh Jessy » Me cria Rosie en me sautant dans les bras. « Tu nous as tellement manqué »

_ « Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué » Répondis-je en me détachant de ses bras qui m'étranglé.

Je me dirigeai vers Chace et lui sauta dans les bras.

_Respire, respire, elle ne se souvient de rien__._

_ « Bon alors quoi de beau ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » Demandais-je à Chace en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules.

_ « Ben écoutes rien de particulier, on était tous inquiet pour toi, on espérait que tu te rétablisses au plus vite, pour voir tes beaux yeux » Me dit-il.

_Quel connard_. Pensa Alex à côté de moi.

_Chut_. Dis-je.

Je souris et rajouta :

_ « Oh arrête tu vas me faire rougir » En baissant la tête.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, et me plaça face à Chace.

_ « Alex, nous a dit que tu ne te souvenais plus du soir où tu t'es faite agressé » Me dit Rosie.

_ « C'est vrai, je ne me souviens d'absolument rien, ni de la soirée ni de l'accident » Mentis-je.

_ « De l'accident ? » Me demanda Rosie.

_ « Oui du motard qui m'est rentré dedans » Dis-je l'air étonné.

_ « Et même pas de la soirée au bar chez Nikki donc ? » Me demanda Chace.

_ « Non pourquoi ? » Demandais-je à mon tour.

_ « Euh et bien parce-que ce soir-là je me suis fait casser le nez par Pogue ». Me répondit-il.

_Comment oublier cette__ mythique scène_. Pensais-je.

_ « Quoi ? il t'as cassé le nez ? Pogue ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui as pris ? » Demandais-je en fessant exprès d'être surprise.

_ « On a dansé un peu trop serré tous les deux, et il était un peu jaloux » Dit-il en rigolant.

_ « Je suis vraiment désolé, je lui en dirais deux mots ». Annonçais-je.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu l'as déjà fait, et maintenant c'est du passé, c'est oublié » Continua-t-il.

_Il a peut-être oublié cet abruti, mais pas moi, il ne perd rien pour attendre_. Pensa-t-il.

Je regardais les filles pour éviter de me trahir quand je vis Alex bouger dans tous les sens.

_Jessy, il faut vraiment que j'aille pisser, Lucie reste avec toi, d'accord ?_ Me demanda Alex.

_Oui, il n'y a pas de problème._

_ « Marie, faut que j'aille aux toilettes, tu m'accompagnes ste' plait » Demanda Alex en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

_ « Ouais » Dit-elle.

Les filles sortirent de la chambre, Chace en profita pour s'asseoir au bout de mon lit.

_ « Tu ne te rappelles même pas de notre petite ballade ? » Me demanda-t-il.

_Tu veux dire celle où tu m'as tué connard ?_

_ « Notre ballade… ? » Fis-je.

_ « Oui, on est sorti tous les deux, on s'est avoué quelques trucs, c'était juste avant ton accident, je n'aurai pas du te laisser partir » Me dit-il.

_ « Désolé, je ne m'en souvient pas »

Il semblait déçu.

_Elle ne se rappelle donc pas ce qu'elle m'a dit_.

La soirée passa plutôt bien, je ne perçu rien de particulier dans l'esprit de Chace. Nous n'avions toujours pas d'indice sur le plan de Chace mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

Cette nuit-là, Chace rentra plus tard dans sa chambre. Lorsque, enfin, je réussi à m'endormir, je fis le même cauchemar que la dernière fois, je vis les quatre garçons utiliser leurs pouvoirs et bien sur Pogue qui me brulait vive. Je me réveillai aussitôt, hantée par cette vision d'horreur.

Les filles aussi étaient réveillées. Seul Rosie dormait paisiblement. Je me levai au bout de dix minutes et alla faire un tour dehors.

Je m'asseyais sur un des bancs du grand parc devant la résidence. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever.

_ « Besoin de compagnie » Me dit une voix derrière moi.

Pogue se tenait là.

_ « T'es déjà levé ? » Lui demandais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

_ « J'ai assez mal dormi cette nuit » M'avoua-t-il.

_ « Moi aussi, j'ai fait un cauchemar » Lui dis-je.

_ « Où tu es plongé dans les flammes ? » Ma demanda-t-il.

_ « Oui » Lui avouais-je

_ « Je ne te ferrais jamais de mal » Me dit-il.

_ « Je sais »

Tout en répondant je l'embrassai et le serra contra moi.

_ « C'est la première fois que tu fais ce rêve ? » Me demanda-t-il.

_ « Non, c'est la deuxième fois, les filles font les mêmes cauchemars que moi » Répondis-je.

_ « Peut-être que si je suis à tes côtés tu ne le feras pas » Me dit-il, gêné.

_ « Quoi tu me propose de dormir avec toi ? »

_ « Oui » Me répondit-il.

_ « D'accord » Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me prit la tête et m'embrassa, je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches, même à travers son tee-shirt je sentais son corps musclé. Il se détacha et mit son bras sur mes épaules.

_ « ça s'est bien passé hier soir avec Chace ? » Me demanda-t-il.

_ « Il m'a posé des questions sur notre « ballade » » Lui avouais-je.

_ « T'as sût répondre ? »

_ « Je lui ai dit que je ne me souvenais de rien, ni de la soirée, ni mon agression ».

_ « Bien trouvé » Me dit-il.

La journée passa à vive allure. Lorsque j'étais avec Chace, je me sentais assez mal. Je crois que c'est assez normal puisque il m'a tué. A tout moment j'avais peur de sortir une phrase qu'il ne fallait pas. Heureusement les filles étaient là pour me soutenir et pour jouer la comédie à mes côtés. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux lorsque Pogue se tenait auprès de moi. Je me sentais en sureté, intouchable. Pogue le ressentait aussi, cette étrange sensation de bien-être, de protection de l'un et de l'autre lorsque nous étions réuni. Lorsque arriva l'heure d'aller se coucher, je pris mes affaires dans ma chambre, et monta sur la moto de Pogue. J'avais prévenu les filles de ma soirée avec Pogue, elles avaient trouvées ça plutôt mignon. Nous arrivions devant le manoir en quelques minutes. Tout le long du trajet je m'étais agrippé à Pogue de peur de tomber de sa moto. Nous avons un peu parlé avec les garçons et la mère de Caleb, puis nous sommes montés nous coucher.

_ « Met toi en pyjama ici je me mets de l'autre côté si tu veux. » Me dit Pogue.

Avant même d'entendre ma réponse il alla de l'autre côté de la chambre et se déshabilla. Je restais face à lui, le regardant se déshabillé petit à petit. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je le regardais toujours lorsque il s'enleva son jean. Soudain lorsque je vis son boxer, j'eus un sursaut et me retourna. J'enlevai mon haut et l'échangea avec un débardeur noir, je retirai mon jean et enfila mon short. Lorsque je finis de l'enfiler, je sentis des mains sur ma nuque, puis un air chaud dans mon coup.

_ « Tu as de très jolie fesse » Me dit Pogue en me déposant un baiser brulant dans le coup.

_ « Toi aussi » Avouais-je.

Je me retourna vers lui, et au même moment il me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea sur son lit. Il s'asseyait à côté de moi et me caressa la joue. Je me redressais et l'embrassa, il plaça sa main dans mon dos et m'enlaça, je m'allongeais et le tirant vers moi. Il se mit sur moi en m'embrassant amoureusement. Je mis ma main sur sa nuque et la seconde sur ses fesses. Ma jambe se leva et caressa sa cuisse.

_ « Attend, si ma mère nous entend, je vais en entendre parler pendant 5 ans » Dit-il inquiet.

_ « Elle ne nous entendra pas, je l'empêcherais qu'elle nous entende » Rectifiais-je.

_ « ça me va » Me répondit-il.

Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit j'entendis quelqu'un monter les marches du couloir et se diriger vers nous.

_ « Attend » Dis-je à Pogue en le poussant sur le côté pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Je mis vite fait le drap sur nous avant de faire semblant de dormir. Au moment même où je plaçai ma tête sur l'oreiller, quelqu'un rentra.

_ « Pogue ? » Demanda Reid.

_ « Ouais ? » Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être endormi.

_ « Faites pas de bêtise » Dit Reid en souriant.

_ « Casse toi tu vas la réveiller » Répondit-il en lui faisant signe de partir.

Ride souriait et ferma la porte. Je rouvris les yeux et me tourna vers Pogue.

_ « Tu crois qu'il t'as cru ? » Lui demandais-je en rigolant.

_ « C'est à toi de me le dire, t'as qu'à lire dans ses pensées » Me dit-il.

Je me concentrai sur les esprits de la maison. Je fus prise d'un frisson lorsque j'entendis l'esprit de Chace. Pogue le remarqua de suite sur l'expression de mon visage.

_ « Qu'est-ce tu entends ? » Me demanda-t-il.

_ « Chace » Fis-je.

Je me levai de son lit et commença à marcher dans sa chambre.

_ « Suis-moi » Chuchotais-je à Pogue qui se leva aussitôt.

Je suivis ses pensées. Elles étaient à peine audible mais lorsque je m'avançais de Chace, je les entendais de plus en plus fortes, comme s'il se tenait à côté de nous. Je descendis les escaliers, sans faire attention que je passais devant les garçons et la mère de Caleb en pyjama. Pogue qui me suivait leur dit aussitôt que j'entendais Chace. Ils se levèrent tous, ainsi que la mère de Caleb et me suivirent.

_ « Vous avez un sous-sol ? » Demandais-je à la femme.

_ « Oui » Dit-elle en ouvrant une porte sous l'escalier.

_ « Fait attention à toi, il doit y avoir pleins de bestiole » Me dit Tyler

J'entrai dans le petit couloir sous l'escalier. Tout le monde me suivait.

_ « J'espère que tu sais où tu vas, c'est un vrai labyrinthe » Me dit la mère de Caleb.

_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas »

A la perception des pensées de Chace, je savais exactement quel chemin prendre, quelle porte ouvrir. Jusqu'à atterrir devant un mur, sans aucune entrée.

_Il ne doit pas être très loin._ Dis-je aux quatre garçons et à la vieille femme.

_Jessy est toujours vivante, il fa__ut que je m'occupe d'elle une bonne fois pour toute_. Pensa Chace

_Ne parlez plus, ne bougez plus, il est juste derrière ce mur, il dit qu'il veut en finir avec moi une bonne fois pour toute. _Répétais-je à tout le monde.

Je vis le visage de Pogue sombré dans la peur.

Chace commença à parler à quelqu'un à côté de lui, je retransmis toute la conversation.

_L'énergie que je lui ai envoyé n'a pas suffi pour la tuer, elle doit avoir un grand pouvoir, je dois à tout prix savoir quel est son don et sa vie en généra__l, les autres filles doivent savoir ce qui l'en ais si elles sont vraiment sœurs._ Dit Chace

_Elles ont peut-être un pouvoir elles aussi_. Dit une voix féminine. Je crus reconnaitre la vois de ma camarade de chambre.

_C'est possible Rosie, dans ce cas je vais __avoir besoin de toi, bientôt aura lieu le bal, tu sais ce que tu devras faire ?_ Demanda Chace à sa petite amie.

_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, s'est prévu depuis très longtemps déjà, j'ai promis de t'aider tu te souviens mon cœur ? Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, les trahir ne sera pas un problème, elles ont entièrement confiance en moi._

_Je sais, tu as très bien joué le jeu jusque-là, mais dit moi une chose est-ce que mon test à bien marché ?_ Lui demanda Chace.

_Oui, elles se sont réveillées toutes les quatre, elles ne m'ont pas vu, Jessy à même pleuré. _

_La pauvre, ce cauchemar l'aura bien affaibli, elle est tombée dans le piège. Ils sont en train de faire le travail._ Ajouta Chace.

_D'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder_. Annonça Rosie.

_Mais __de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ?_ Demanda Caleb

_Je ne sais pas_. Avouais-je.

_Chace, on a fait ce que tu voulais_. Dit un homme qui venait d'arriver.

_Où sont-elles ?_ Demanda-t-il

_Ils les emmènent._

Lorsque l'homme finit sa phrase, je sentis plusieurs personnes rentrés dans la pièce.

Une sensation désagréable me gagna.

_Vous êtes là, c'est gentil d'être venu, surtout de ta part Alex_.

Lorsque il prononça son prénom je compris ce qu'il venait de faire, il venait d'enlever mes amies, et j'étais carrément tombé dans son piège. Il m'avait envoyé pendant la nuit ce cauchemar, de sorte à ce que j'accepte la proposition de Pogue pour m'éloigner des filles. Maintenant elles sont prises au piège, et c'est à moi de les sortir de ce pétrin.

_Je sais à quoi tu penses, c'est hors de question que tu y ailles._

J'essayais de me connecter à l'esprit de l'une des filles, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il les a drogué, aucune d'elles ne réagissaient.

_Elles ne me répondent pas, il les a droguées._ Annonçais-je.

_Il faut attendre __qu'elles se réveillent, je leur poserais des questions lorsque elles ne seront plus sous l'emprise de cette drogue._ Dit-il.

Soudain la mère de Caleb éternua. Je me retournai vers elle, affolé.

Je n'entendis plus rien de l'autre côté du mur. Je me concentrai un peu plus fort lorsque je compris qu'ils écoutaient tous. Soudain le mur disparût, Chace se tenait devant moi. J'avais fait en sorte que leurs esprits ne nous voient pas. Nous étions donc devenus invisible à leurs yeux.

Nous vîmes Chace regardaient de tous les côtés, je me décalai et regarda les filles attachées. Elles étaient en train de dormir. Je mis face à Chace.

_Comment se pouvait-il que le mur ais disparût comme ça ?_ Pensais-je.

_Il a certain pouvoir._ M'informa Caleb.

_Il peut contrôler l'__énergie qui l'entoure._ Reprit Reid.

_Ou bien s'approprier des pouvoirs quand prend leurs énergies_. Continua Tyler.

_Il a dut prendre l'énergie de Marie._ Dit Pogue.

_Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a plus de pouvoir._ Ajouta la mère.

Il faut que j'aille les aider. Dis-je.

Pogue me retenu. Il se plaça entre Chace et moi.

_Tu ne vois pas que c'est ce qu'il veut, il te veut toi pour te tuer de nouveau, tu ne peux pas y aller où tu te feras tuer, je ne m'en remettrais pas cette fois._ M'avoua Pogue.

_Alors aidez-moi, je ne peux pas le laisser faire, vous devez m'aider. _Annonçais-je.

_C'est ce que nous allons faire, il faut remonter_. Dit Reid.

Nous remontâmes jusqu'au hall.

_ « Il faut aller dormir, demain matin on en reparlera » Dit la mère de Caleb.

Je fis mine d'aller me coucher, mais je n'en avais pas l'intention. Il fallait que je trouve le plus vite possible, une solution pour sauver Marie, Alex et Lucie de Chace. Je m'installai dans le lit de Pogue, il s'installa à côté de moi, sur le dos, ses bras derrière sa tête. Je me retournai et m'installa sur sa poitrine.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va trouver une solution »

_ « J'espère » Dis-je.

J'avais beau essayer de rester éveiller et chercher une solution pour les filles, mon envie de dormir était plus fort que ce que je croyais. A cause de Chace, je n'avais pas bien dormi depuis des jours. Je me réveillai la première dans le manoir, je descendis afin de ne pas réveiller Pogue. Je pris un petit gilet et descendis vers le salon. Je m'installai près de la fenêtre sur le canapé. Soudain j'entendis un bruit dans les escaliers. Je vis descendre la mère de Caleb.

_ « Déjà levé ? » Me dit-elle.

_ « Oui » Fis-je en souriant.

Elle me proposa de venir avec elle dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner. J'acceptai.

Tout en préparant notre petit déjeuner elle entama la conversation.

_ « Tu as réfléchi à une solution pour tes amies ? » Me demanda-t-elle

_ « Oui, je pense que j'ai trouvé » Avouais-je.

_ « Bien, tu devras le dire aux garçons, ils t'aideront » Me dit-elle.

_ « Je ne sais pas trop, c'est dangereux, pour nous tous, je préférais courir le risque toute seule. »

_ « Tu sais très bien que Pogue ne te laissera pas toute seule » Me dit-elle.

_ « C'est pour cela que j'aimerais vous demander un petit service » Dis-je

Elle me regarda, surprise.

_ « Dis-moi ce que c'est et je verrais » M'avoua-t-elle.

_ « Je vais partir dans quelques minutes, je voudrais que vous lui dite que je suis rentrée chez Serena, et que je réfléchie là-bas » Dis-je.

_ « Pourquoi lui mentir ? »

_ « Parce que ça le tiendra éloigné du danger un moment » Dis-je.

Elle rigola, je ne compris pas pourquoi sur le moment. Il n'y avait rien de drôle.

_ « Tu n'as toujours pas compris que Pogue et toi êtes lié, comme connecté l'un à l'autre » Dit-elle.

_ « Comment ça ? » Lui demandais-je.

_ « Depuis que vous vous êtes vu, Pogue et toi avez tissé un lien très fort, vous ressentez ce que l'autre endure ou ressent, lorsque tu es avec lui ne sens-tu pas une vague de chaleur ? Lorsque tu étais dans le coma il y a quelques jours, Pogue est resté à tes côtés à l'hôpital, et lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, il allait se reposer parce qu'il ressentait, ce que toi tu subissais, il était vraiment mal en point, si tu pars affronté Chace, il le saura, et viendra t'aider » M'avoua-t-elle.

_ « La chaleur que Pogue dégage, je suis la seule à la ressentir ? » Demandais-je.

_ « Oui » Affirma-t-elle.

Elle me regarda perdue dans mes pensées.

_ « Allez tiens, prend ça, tu as besoin de force si tu veux battre Chace, je t'aiderais pour Pogue » Me dit-elle

_ « Merci »

_ « Mais je te garantis pas de le garder indéfiniment ici, juste te laisser une longueur d'avance »

J'engloutis mon petit déjeuner, la remercia et parti.

En quelque minute je me retrouvai à la résidence. J'entrais dans ma chambre.

_ « Alors comment c'est passé ta soirée avec Pogue » Me demanda Rosie.

_ « C'était super » Dis-je « où sont passé les filles ? » Demandais-je à mon tour pour passer incognito.

_ « Je sont chez toi, chez Serena » Me dit-elle. « On est que toute les deux » Ajouta-t-elle.

A cette phrase, je me retournai vers elle. Je la regardai dans les yeux, et entra dans son esprit.

_Dis-moi ce que Chace veux leur faire ?_ Ordonnais-je à Rosie.

_Il ne leur fera pas de mal, il te veut toi,_ M'avoua-t-elle contre son grès.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour te tuer, et tuer les fils d'Ipstwich._ Dit Rosie.

Bon c'est bon, elle va tout m'avouer, pensais-je.

_Pourquoi nous avoir menti Rosie ? T'es une gentille fille,_ Dis-je.

_C'est ce que je t'ai fait croire, j'aime Chace, je l'ai fait avant tout pour lui, pour qu'il soit venger._

_Quel est son pouvoir ?_ Demandais-je

_Il prend les pouvoirs des sorciers qu'il touche et qu'il drogue._

_A présent qu'a-t-il comme pouvoir ? _

_Celui de tes amies, mais bientôt il aura le tiens._

Bien Rosie m'avait confirmé tout ce que je savais.

Je me concentrai encore plus sur son esprit, et lui dicta ce qu'elle devait faire.

_Tu ne dois plus être avec Chace, tu ne l'aime pas, tu ne l'as jamais aimé, ce n'est pas un gars bien pour toi, si tu le croise sur ton chemin, dit lui que tu le quitte, que tu ne veux plus l'aider. Et pour finir tu lui diras qu'il a le bonjour de Jessy, ensuite tu lui donneras ce mot de ma part. Tu m'as compris ?_

_Oui,_ Dit-elle en étant figé.

_Bien tu peux y aller._ Dis-je.

Rosie se leva de son lit et sortie de la chambre. Je restai connecté sur son esprit pour voir la réaction de Chace.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la résidence, Chace s'avança vers elle.

Rosie lui débita tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Lorsqu'elle lui donna le papier, Chace ne put contrôler sa rage.

Sur le bout de papier je lui avais marqué un endroit où il devait aller et une heure précise.

Il prit sa voiture et parti.

Je descendis vers le parc de la résidence. Je marchai assez vite, mais je fus rattraper par Pogue sur mon côté droit.

_ « Jessy, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Chace viens de partir, il est furieux » Me dit Pogue en courant vers moi.

_ « J'ai manipulé l'esprit de Rosie, ils ne sont plus ensemble, comme tu es là peux-tu aller libérer les filles ? J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

_ « On va le faire » Dit Tyler qui avança derrière moi, en parlant de Caleb, Ride et lui.

_ « Je viens avec toi, t'auras besoin de le rattraper » Me dit Pogue.

_ « Comment sais-tu que je dois le suivre ? » Demandais-je à mon petit ami.

_ « Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour savoir ce que tu as dans la tête ». Avoua-t-il.

_Et ben, la mère de Caleb n'aura pas tenue longtemps_, pensais-je.

Je n'avais pas le temps de me disputer avec lui, il fallait que je retrouve Chace. Je montais sur la moto de Pogue. Il fonça vers l'endroit que je lui avais indiqué. La prison d'Ipstwich, idéal pour être tranquille, plus personne n'avait était amené ici, depuis des dizaines d'années. J'avais choisie cet endroit, pour deux raisons, Chace ne connaissait pas cet endroit, et la prison n'était pas si loin de la résidence, je pouvais rester en contact avec les filles.

Je sentis la moto de Pogue freiné.

_Nous y sommes_, me dit-il, avant de s'immobiliser complétement.

Je descendis de la moto et enleva le casque.

_Ok alors écoutes moi, je vais y aller, je vais lui parler quelques minutes, reste ici, si j'ai un problème je te le ferais savoir._ Annonçais-je à Pogue.

_Je ne serais pas __loin._ Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je partis vers Chace. Il se tenait là et regarder tout autour de lui.

_ « Tu sembles un peu perdu » Lui dis-je.

_ « Comment est-ce que t'as fait ça ? Pour Rosie ? » Me demanda-t-il.

_ « ça te surprends ? Je pensais que tu avais compris que j'avais un pouvoir lors de notre « petite balade » ».

_ « Tu t'en souviens ? » Dit-il.

_ « Je n'ai pas oublié, en fait, je me souviens de tous les moindre détails » Avouais-je.

_ « Tu contrôle l'esprit des gens ? Bien, rend moi Rosie et je te rend tes amies »

_ « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que mes amies sont toujours bloqué dans ta « cachette » ? » Lui demandais-je.

_ « Tu les as libérer ? D'accord, je vois que tu as une petite longueur d'avance, mais je vais me rattraper ne t'inquiètes pas » M'assura-t-il.

Soudain je sentis une petite piqure dans le coup, tout mon corps se paralysa, je ne pouvais même plus respirer.

_Pogue,_ criais-je dans la tête.

Un homme s'avança vers Chace.

Je me sentis tomber sur le sol. L'homme s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, il me souleva et me mit sur ses épaules.

_Pogue_, criais-je à nouveau.

Soudain, je vis des boules de feu arriver dans tous les sens. L'homme cagoulé me laissa tomber sur le sol, je vis alors qu'il était en feu. Chace courut vers sa voiture et parti. L'inconnu resta à terre.

_ « Jessy, tu m'entends ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Oui, mais je ne peux plus bouger, mon corps est paralysé.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et m'emmena vers sa moto, il me plaça devant lui et me bloqua avec ses gros bras. En un rien de temps nous étions revenus au manoir de Pogue.

Il me porta jusqu'au salon et m'allongea sur le canapé.

_ « Les gars ! » Cria Pogue.

J'entendis plusieurs personnes descendre. Mes yeux ne me répondaient plus, je ne voyais absolument rien.

_Jessy, on est là_, Me dit Lucie.

Je fus soulager d'entendre sa voix.

_T'aurais pas dû faire ça pour nous, on s'en serait sorti toutes seules._ Annonça Alex.

_Mais merci quand même_, Continua Marie.

Je sentie mon esprit me quitter petit à petit.

_Il faut y aller,_ annonça Reid,_ ce fumier va préparer autre chose, il faut agir maintenant._

Je n'eus même pas le temps de les déconseillés d'y aller maintenant que je sombrai dans le noir le plus complet, je n'entendis plus rien, je ne pouvais plus lire dans les pensées de mes amis.

Les secondes me parurent une éternité.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je couru de partout dans la maison à la recherche de visage connu. Mais rien, il n'y avait personne. J'ouvris la porte du garage et monta dans l'une des voitures. Je fonçai vers la résidence mais en milieu de parcours j'entendis les pensées de Pogue. Je dérapai violement au milieu de la grande route. Puis je me dirigeai vers Pogue.

_Pogue, j'arrive_. Lui annonçais-je.

Je garai la voiture sur un petit chemin et courût au milieu des ronces et des buissons. Je contrôlai les pensées de Chace, pour ne pas qu'il me voit arriver. Je vis un champ de bataille épouvantable. Des arbres déracinés, de la boue de partout, je vis mes amis allongés sur le sol. La moitié des arbres étaient enflammés. Je reconnu l'œuvre de Pogue. Je stoppai le contrôle des pensées de Chace.

_ « Chace, je croyais que tu voulais en finir avec moi » Criais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi.

_ « Jessy, tu es venue pour mourir une bonne fois pour toute ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je me consacrai une nouvelle fois sur ses pensées pour le rendre aveugle, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes amis sur le côté.

_ « Je veux te tuer toi, avant de tuer tes petits camarades, c'est devenu personnel » Me dit-il.

_ « Oh, tu as donc un cœur ? » Dis-je.

Son sourire narquois s'effaça. Il m'envoya une boule de feu au niveau de la poitrine. Je sautai sur le côté avant que celle-ci ne me touche. Je me relevai, je contrôlais ses pensées, j'e disparu à ses yeux. Je m'avançai vers lui, puis je réapparus avec une centaine de mes sosies. Chace ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Je fonçai sur lui et lui sauta dessus. Il ne me vit pas arriver. Il tomba à la renverse. Il était de plus en plus énervé. Je regardais mes amis s'étaient enfin relever.

_J'ai besoin de vous. _Pensais-je.

_On t'écoute. _Me dit Alex.

_Il faut utiliser vos pouvoirs en même temps, de sorte à créer une espace de super énergie._ Dis-je.

_On ne pourra pas les contrôler._ M'avertit Reid.

_Je m'en occupe._ Annonçais-je.

Ils se mirent tous les uns à côtés des autres. Les garçons créèrent une boule d'énergie de leur pouvoir, les filles, firent de même.

_Je compte jusqu'à trois et vous lancé tout d'un coup_. Dis-je.

Chace se leva à peine.

_1, 2…3_ Criais-je.

Ils lancèrent leurs boules d'énergie puis tombèrent en arrière. Je me concentrai sur l'énergie crée par mes amis. J'eus très mal à la tête. La boule d'énergie explosa au contact de Chace. J'étais la seule encore debout, devant un énorme nuage de fumée. Lorsque celle-ci s'apaisa je vis mes allier se relever.

_ « Enfin libre » Dit Marie.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase, qu'un tas de poussière devant nous bougea. Chace se releva, à bout de souffle.

_ « Tu n'en as pas fini avec moi Jessy, je vais te faire souffrir autant que tu m'as fait souffrir, as-tu dit adieu à ton petit ami ? » Me dit-il.

Je me retournai vers Pogue qui venait à peine de se relever. Sans réfléchir je courus vers lui. Au même moment Chace forma une nouvelle boule d'énergie. Il lança son énergie dans la direction de ma moitié, je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas de Pogue. Les secondes semblaient durée une éternité. Je sentis mon cœur battre au ralenti, je n'entendis plus rien. Je lui sautai dans les bras et le serra contre moi. Soudain, je vis un halo de lumière autour de mon bien aimé. Je me détachai doucement de son corps et regarda autour de nous. Un espèce de bouclier lumineux nous avait protégé de l'énergie de Chace. Je me retournai lentement et vis le corps de Chace allongé sur le sol. Les mains de Pogue me caressèrent le visage, il m'embrassa tendrement. Lorsque notre baiser fut terminé le bouclier autour de nous avait disparût. Mes amis se précipitèrent vers nous.

_ « Jessy comment as-tu fait ça ? » Me demanda Caleb.

_ « Je ne sais pas » Avouais-je.

_ « L'énergie s'est carrément retourner contre Chace, c'était flippant » Dit Tyler.

_ « Il s'est presque chier dessus » Ajouta Alex.

Je m'approchai du corps de Chace, il était bel et bien mort cette fois, il avait les yeux fermé et une main sur son torse. Son esprit avait déjà quitté son corps.

Nous partîmes vers la résidence, en laissant le corps de Chace dans la forêt, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de ramener son corps, nous aurions eu droit à plusieurs interrogatoires, à des tests, c'était bien trop dangereux pour nous.

Le Bal

Les jours passèrent vite jusqu'au bal du nouvel an. Pogue voulait absolument m'y menait. J'avais cédé à son magnifique sourire. Les filles et moi avons commencé à nous préparer 3 heures à l'avance, et ce fut très court. Nous portions chacune une robe crée par Alex. Marie avait décidé de porter une robe courte dans les roses très pales avec quelques petits diamants, Lucie avait choisi une robe courte aussi de couleur marron qui lui allait à ravir. Alex quant à elle s'était inventé une robe longue, bleue turquoise avec quelques strass au niveau de la taille. J'avais optée pour la sobriété, j'avais demandé à Alex de me crée une robe courte blanche avec un ruban noir autour de la taille. Les garçons avaient tous mis un superbe costard noir avec une chemise blanche. Ils étaient à croquer. Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour Pogue. Nous avons dansé toute la soirée avec nos partenaires de rêve. Après plus de 3 heures de danses nous décidèrent de rentrés à la maison.

Après cette soirée, les filles, Serena, et moi avons beaucoup parlés de notre vie actuelle. Nous avons voté à l'unanimité pour rester à Spencer. Tout le monde se plaisait ici. De plus, nous pourrions rester avec les garçons pour toujours.


End file.
